The Story Of Kevin Wolf
by Herofortheages2000
Summary: What happens when a disgruntled cop gets taken to StoryBrooke a town where everyone is a fictional character and don't know it? and with the help of a ghost from his past can he help defeat the curse of The Evil Queen?
1. Once Upon A Time

This is my first ever FanFiction so please don't flame me

I don't own Once Upon A Time it is owned by ABC, I only own my ocs

Chapter 1: Two great stories

With great haste Prince charming rode his horse through the valley, His love had just been struck down with a powerful curse and he was going to be by her side in life or death. When he finally got to her, he saw a horrible sight the seven dwarfs all huddled in a circle "you're too late." said Doc with tears in his eyes slowly stepping to the side to reveal Snow White enclosed in a glass coffin "No!" exclaimed Prince Charming as her saw her lying there tears in his eyes as the woman he loved lay dead "Open It" he ordered of the dwarfs "I'm sorry she's gone." answered Grumpy his fiery anger instead replaced with heartbreak and sorrow, "At least let me say goodbye." Prince Charming said with tears in his eyes. Slowly, carefully the dwarfs removed the lid revealing the Snow White to the cool breeze of the forest air slowly Prince Charming knelt knowing this would be his last chance to say goodbye and kissed her one last time. Suddenly there was a huge flash like the gates of heaven had opened up before them and with a gasp Snow White awoke, It took a minute for her to take in her surroundings but she looked and saw the face of the man she loved with all her heart "You!" she exclaimed with such joy, "You found me." she said placing her hand to his cheek "did you ever doubt I would?" asked Prince Charming as he took her hand in his, "Truthfully," she said rising from her crystalline tomb "The glass coffin gave me pause," Snow said placing her hand once again against Prince Charming's cheek feeling the warmth inside of his face, "Well, you never have to worry I will always find you." Charming said with all his heart. "Do you mean it."

"I do" we cut to 7 weeks later (wow a June wedding who'd have thought it) it was a peaceful ceremony as everyone in all the enchanted forest had come far and wide to see the wedding of Prince David (Charming) and Snow White. "And do you Snow White take this man to be your husband and love him for all eternity?" asked The Priest as his voice rung out through the great halls of the castle. Snow White looked deep into her Prince's eyes thinking how this man was the one she was supposed to be with and said" I do." "I now pronounce you husband and wife." This was truly a happy day throughout all the kingdom but before the two loves could kiss the castle doors banged open and out came an enemy they thought they had defeated, The Evil Queen. "Sorry, I'm late." She said with an evil smirk across her lips she then proceeded to stroll powerfully to the pulpit flinging away two guards in the process. "It's the evil queen!" shouted one member of the crowd, in an act of defiance Snow withdrew her newly wedded husband's sword and aimed it at The Evil Queen" She's not the queen anymore, she's nothing more than an evil witch!" Prince Charming rushed to his wife's side "No, no, no, Don't stoop to her level." He said taking the blade out of his wife's hand "you're wasting your time you've already lost." The Prince assured himself "and I will not let you ruin this wedding." Upon hearing this The Queen had a mock look of shock and offence upon her face "Oh I haven't come to ruin anything. On the contrary dear, I've come to give you a gift." The Queen said slowly beginning to smile evilly "We Don't want anything from you-""But you shall have it" said The Queen interrupting her sworn enemy, "My gift to you is this happy happy day, for tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon everything you love, everything all of you love. Will be taken from you forever and out of your suffering will rise my victory. I SHALL DESTROY YOUR HAPPINESS IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" Just as The Queen was about to pimp out and leave the masses shocked by the declamation Prince Charming took his sword and threw it at The Queen luckily, she managed to teleport away just in time before she was impaled leaving Prince Charming and Snow White unsure about their futures.

Henry a young boy at the age of ten was looking at a picture book. "That a good book?" Asked a young woman sitting next to him, "This, is more than just a book"! said Henry "oh" chuckled the woman unaware of the daily life of this young boy. As the bus reached it's stop Henry made his way to the door and proceeded to leave. As he left, he looked around and walked to the nearest cab "uh you take credit cards?" asked the young boy.

We cut to Kevin asleep at his desk being a police officer was not all it was cracked up to be, sure there were occasional missions when he'd be put on the force but other than that he was mostly just sitting at his desk often bored out of his mind he made minimum wage to and he knew the reason why, Around the office he was scene as a pariah, garbage because of his past as a runaway, Suddenly he was awoken by a voice shouting his name, "Kevin are you asleep on the job again." He turned to see his captain yelling at him. "Honestly what do I pay you for?!" "I'm sorry won't happen again boss" Kevin answered lackadaisically there would have been more panic his voice only he didn't really care. "If this happens again you can find yourself another job." "Oh no" Kevin answered sarcastically. As he was about to get back to his paperwork there was commotion a purp had been trying to escape from two police officers when suddenly he ran into Kevin who lariated him out of his boots, "Hey we had that street rat." Said one of the officers picking the criminal of the floor, "Hey he was only trying to help," said the other cop "Thanks Kev," "Yeah no problem Bill." Said Kevin, luckily there were some officers who treated him like a decent human being but otherwise the others would heckle him call him names like street rat, scoundrel, take that as they dumped more paperwork on his desk.

As Kevin came home, he put up his coat, he reached the fridge and pulled out a small cupcake placing a candle on top, in all this commotion and his regular boring life he forgot that today was his birthday, he blew out the candle wishing there was more to life than the one he had been given when suddenly there was a knock at the door Kevin opened it to see nothing, "Down here" said a voice came from beneath him. Kevin looked down to see a young boy with brown hair. "Are you Kevin Wolf?" asked the young boy, "Yep" answered Kevin looking down into this young boys' hazel green eyes. "My name's Henry I'm your son." Kevin just smirked at this "Oh yeah Henry how old are you?" asked Kevin not believing what this young man was saying to him," I'm ten" suddenly Kevin's face turned ashen and pale "Oh god it's you!"


	2. The Adventure Begins

The Adventure Begins,

There was an awkward silence as Henry sat on one of Kevin's chairs, Kevin couldn't believe his eyes before sat his son, His son he gave up 10 years ago he didn't so he tried using some small talk. "So" Kevin awkwardly said, "You Drink?" At this point Henry shot him a look that said "Seriously" "I know stupid question, you're 10" Said Kevin with a sigh, "Excuse me one sec?" Kevin asked as he left the room. Kevin couldn't believe it there was his son, His baby boy. _What am I supposed to do _Kevin thought _How am I supposed to explain where I have for last 10 years_ he looked out and Henry was sitting there waiting for him to return. So, Kevin took a deep breath and re-entered the room. "What are you doing here kid?" Kevin asked with a hint of sympathy, "I came here looking for you!" Henry answered "God you must be pissed at me" Kevin said sorrowfully. "What no!" Henry answered this caused a slight bit of confusion in Kevin as he was expecting to be rightfully. "WHAT!" Kevin exclaimed confused, "Look I need your help" Henry said with urgency he was not acting like this was the first time he had met his Father, No his actions seemed more like he was in an emergency and instead of turning to someone he trusts he turned to his deadbeat father, this does raise the question "Don't you have anyone else to?" Asked Kevin, "I mean surely you got adopted do you have any parents," "I have you," Henry answered, "Besides me," Kevin said with a sigh before quietly adding "Because I'm sure as hell no dad." "Look I'll explain everything" henry responded, "But you need to come home with me" "Well at least you have home." Kevin said with a sigh of relief "Where is home?" "Storybrooke, Maine" Henry answered, "Storybrooke, Maine." Kevin responded with a tone of uncertainty "Yep" Henry responded, Kevin suddenly had a look of confusion on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Henry asked, "Is it a really small town?" Kevin said answering question with another question but still Henry nodded, "It's just, see I'm a cop so I have a map of the city of New York which literally just across the street from Maine and there is no town called Stroybrooke." To which Henry replied simply with "Well, the only way to find out the truth is to take me home." There was no arguing with that logic Kevin was stumped and thus simply answered "Fair Point." He said picking up his keys and opening the door for Henry, "Come on."

* * *

It had been simply a week since The Evil Queen made her dark declaration known and Snow White couldn't stop thinking about what was said. "What's wrong?" Her husband asked with worry for his wife, "Nothing" Snow White lied though with one look Prince Charming knew this was not the case, "You're thinking about The Queen said aren't you" Prince Charming said before grabbing a hold of Snow White by the waist, "Snow, please. I can't keep having this conversation you have to let it go. We're about to have a baby." Prince Charming said gesturing towards the crib in the far corner. "I haven't had a restful night since our wedding" Snow answered she couldn't think of having a baby not now, not with danger afoot and Prince Charming knew this to be the case, he was her husband after all they did share a bed. "That's what she wants to get inside your head, but they're only words, she can't hurt us." Prince Charming said insisting that things were going to be fine, that there was nothing to worry about like he always did even if deep down he was just frightened as her. "She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her." Snow White tried to justify even though she knew deep down this was not the case still this was a reminder of who they were dealing with "You have no idea what she's capable of." "What can I do to ease your mind." Prince Charming said with a sigh, "I can think of something" Snow said snidely this gave Prince Charming a slightly perverted look on his face, "Oh Really" Prince Charming responded, "Yeah… Let me talk to him" Snow White said bluntly. "Him?" Prince Charming asked, "You don't me—" "I do" Snow White interrupted, "No, no, no it's too dangerous" Prince Charming said with he knew who she was talking about The person she was referring was even worse than the Evil Queen way worse "He sees the future" Snow said with no other choice, "There's a reason he's locked up" Prince Charming justified "Can you promise our child will be safe" Snow White asked "Can you guarantee it? Because he can" With this Prince Charming knew he was in a losing argument, "All right, for our child." Prince Charming preparing to walk into the belly of the beast.

* * *

A million thoughts were swimming around in Kevin's head all the things he wanted to say but couldn't as he rode his motorbike with Henry on His back, a million questions, a million justifications, a million fears but he had to settle for one so he asked "What's with the book?" He had noticed Henry reading it back at his apartment, "It's more than just a book" Henry sighed "Why do I keep having to say that today!" Kevin felt as though as Henry was blocking the question so he told him "Hey, have you forgotten telling me that he'd explain himself back at my apartment because I sure didn't mister?!" "I remember I just don't know whether I can trust you" Henry said, those words stung Kevin like a knife.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was sitting in his darkly lit up cage reading a book, For many people being locked in a cage without people to talk to would be a frightening experience equal but instead Rumpelstiltskin actually managed to enjoy the silence, managed to get a lot of reading done, managed a get a lot of sleep it really was a peaceful experience, Suddenly he heard voices followed and was able to know who was there. "Snow White and Prince Charming" Rumpelstiltskin said with calm and mocking laughter, "you insult me, step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes" he said beckoning as if they were entering his domain, "That's much better." He said as they pulled down their hoods "we've to ask about the-"Prince Charming said before he was interrupted by mocking laughter "Oh ho, ho, ho I know why you're here" Rumpelstiltskin interrupted in sing-song voice "You want to know about the queens threat." "Tell us what you know" Snow White demanded obviously not interested in playing Rumpelstiltskin's game "Ooh tense aren't we?!" Rumpelstiltskin said mockingly "Fear not, For I can ease your mind, but it's gonna cost you something in return." Prince Charming could sense the dangerous position they were in. "No, this a waste of time." He tried to leave but Snow pressed on "What do you want?" Rumpelstiltskin could sense Snow Whites fear, "oh- The Name of your unborn child" Prince Charming couldn't stand this "Absolutely no- ""Deal, what do you know?" Rumpelstiltskin smiled a wicked smile "Ah- The Queen has created a powerful curse, and it's coming. Soon you will be in a prison, just like me, only worse, for your prisons, all of our prisons will be time. For time will stop, and we will be trapped, someplace horrible. Where everything we hold dear, everything we love will Be stripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, While The Queen celebrates, VICTORIOUS AT LAST!" He cackled as he finished his sentence "No more happy endings." There was fear in Snow Whites eyes "What can we do?" "Absolutely nothing" said Rumpelstiltskin and booped Snow on the nose. "Then we are done here" Said Snow White sick of the mad man's games Interesting fact about cats, when they find prey don't kill them instantly they see hunting prey as a game they wish to keep playing so they don't go for the kill straight away they play with their food, this would be a pointless tangent only in this scenario Rumpelstiltskin was a cat and Snow White but a mouse so as she turned to leave Rumpelstiltskin smiled and said "Did you mother tell you it is rude to interrupt people you know when she was alive. as I was saying you can't do anything but your little bun in the oven well, they fix everything." He said as he pointed at Snow's Belly only to get hit with a sword. "Next time I cut it off" Threatened Prince Charming, "Come here, boy" Rumpelstiltskin beckoned as Prince Charming stepped closer The Dark One grabbed him by the ruffles of his shirt and calmly stated "Don't Threaten me boy" and then his head smiling at Snow "Get the child to safety, get the child to safety and on it's 28th birthday, the child will return, the child will find you and the final battle will begin." He then laughed maniacally, Prince Charming finally snapped sick of listening to this demon. "I've heard enough, we're leaving" but as they were on their way they heard a light tutting noise "Ah ah ah where are you going Princess, we had a deal, I'll take that little boy's name thank you." David in fear turned around and said, "Little Boy, It's a girl." Rumpelstiltskin smiled at this and tilted his head "yes, I could be stupid except" He took pause for dramatic effect as if he was an actor "I already he's a boy, I just need his name" Now it Snow's turn on the losing end of the battle "We're naming him after his father, David" Rumpelstiltskin then picked up and flipped back to page he was on. "Thank You."

* * *

As Kevin rode into the town, he passed many shops and stores on his way eventually as they got to middle of town Kevin had to ask "Right we're here, where's your home? You must have an address." "44-not telling you street" Henry answered back in a joke, "Ok, I deserve that but I'm just trying to look out for your safety" Kevin said feeling that deep down Henry just didn't trust him he couldn't blame the little scamp so he tried to change the subject "Hey, Henry how long have you lived here?" "My whole life" Henry answered, "So how long's that clock tower been broken?" Kevin asked, "Same answer" Henry answered, "That's kind of why I brought you here." "Yeah well I think I make a much better dad, than I do clockmaker" Kevin joked, "Ah who am I kidding I'm terrible at both" "No Dad," Henry said _well at least he's calling me dad_, "Time's frozen here, The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from The Enchanted Forest here," Kevin than stopped his bike and then get off to turn and look at Henry "Evil Queen, Enchanted Forest, Curse," Kevin said not believing a word his son just said "Henry I'm gonna need you to focus up here. Ok buddy." "You don't believe me, do you?" Henry asked disappointed, "What of course I belie-no not at all" Kevin interrupted himself maybe he would believe if everything Henry just said wasn't completely deranged. "It's true" Henry said in defence "If that's what's happening, Why doesn't anybody just up and leave?" Kevin asked reasonably "they can't If they do bad things happen!" Henry answered crazily, "Yeah that's not deranged at all" Kevin said sarcastically suddenly they heard a voice "Henry!" the voice which belonged rather pudgy fellow wearing glasses yelled "What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" "I'm fine Archie" answered Henry, "Friend of yours?" asked Kevin, "Something like that," Henry answered "Dad this is Archie, Archie this is my dad Kevin," "Oh I see" said Archie Giving Kevin wide-eyed look that made him feel "Yeah he's lost" Kevin said nervously, "do you know where his house is?" "mmm Yeah sure right up on Mifflin Street." Answered Archie "The Mayors house is the biggest one on the block." "Oooh Mayors house" Said Kevin giving Henry a cheeky smile "Thanks for the help Archie." "Where were you today Henry, you missed our session." Archie asked "ah you must be his tutor" Said Kevin, "no I'm his psychiatrist" answered Archie "oh" said Kevin before covering his mouth and singing "Field day" "Yeah that's right I went on a field trip" said Henry at which Kevin face-palmed why would he go on a field trip at night even Archie knew it was a terrible lie, as he said, "Henry, what have I told you about lying" "Woah, you're his psychiatrist, Don't call him a liar it could make things worse." Said Kevin rushing to his defence "Even if it is a terrible lie" "Yeah well be good Henry, I'll see you next session." Said Archie "Yeah hopefully if I don't speak to his parents about you" Said Kevin as Archie ran off, "Seriously, that guys your shrink" "I'm not crazy," said Henry "Just have a big imagination huh" said Kevin, "He shouldn't speak to you like that" "That's just because he doesn't know that he needs help." Said Henry "Hey, find no arguments from me, kiddo" said Kevin feeling guilty that he said the exact same thing about 3 hours before this, "But if everyone's a fairy-tale character which villain is he huh" "He's not a villain" Said Henry, "He's Jiminy Cricket" "No wonder Pinocchio almost became a donkey!" Exclaimed Kevin.

* * *

"I say we fight!" Exclaimed Prince Charming slamming his fist on the table, "Fighting is a bad idea" exclaimed a little tiny voice belonging to Jiminy Cricket "Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything" "And how many wars has a clear conscience won" Prince Charming frustrated by the fact that he was being backed stated, "We need to take The Queen before she can inflict her curse," "Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin" Asked Doc Reasonably, "I've sent my men into the forest, The animals are abuzz with the queens plan. This is going to happen unless we do something." It truly was a helpless situation but with his kingdom in danger what was Prince Charming to do, "There's no point the future's written." Said Snow White giving up but this was not an option for Prince Charming, "No I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose" exclaimed Prince Charming this was clearly fight he wasn't going to allow himself to lose however his wife had over plans, "Maybe it can" Snow said defeated, "no, no, not as long as we have each other." Said Prince Charming his belief still strong, "if you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child, he will be the saviour." Suddenly there was a loud bang interrupting Prince Charming's chain of thought "What the hell is this?" he demanded to know "Our only hope of saving that child" said The Blue Fairy it was a dark day when every magical creature good and evil collectively agreed that they were boned " A tree?" Said Grumpy appalled at the idea "Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing?" but The Blue Fairy insured that the tree was no ordinary but an enchanted one "if fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse?" The Blue Fairy justified, "Geppetto can you build such a thing?" "me and my boy" Geppetto said gesturing to his son "We can do it" "This will work. We all must have faith." The Blue Fairy finished now this would normally be seen of as cuckoo but that's the thing The Blue Fairy she could sell on the idea of being a cricket for the rest of your life. "There is however a catch, the enchantment is indeed powerful but all power has its limits, and the tree can protect only one.

* * *

"Please don't take me back there." Cried Henry pulling on Kevin's arm, "Don't be ridiculous Henry I am sure it will be fine." Kevin assured "If it makes you feel any better, I'll stay but only for a little while, I'm sure your parents won't mind" "I don't have parents" Henry insisted "Just a mom and she's evil." "Yeah I'll be the judge of that" suddenly the door to the side of them opened and a woman in an elegant dress came out with tears in her eyes "Henry?" she ran out to greet them "Oh Henry" it was clear from her actions that was worried sick for the little boy, "oh are you okay" she asked hugging him "where have you been? what happened?" before Kevin could explain Henry ran Crying about how he found his real parent. The woman slowly turned to Kevin "Y-You're Henry's birth father?" Kevin just scratched the back of his neck "Oh yippee it's that small feeling again?" Kevin said sarcastically feeling awkward "I'll just go check on the boy" said the bearded man who had came out with her, "make sure he's feeling alright." There was an awkward silence before finally "How would like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" asked the woman, "Well that would be lovely but I'm currently carrying about 40 CCs of horse power" Said Kevin declining the offer "but otherwise I would be delighted." "Surely you could come in for a spell" said The Woman "Well that would be lovely but no cider" said accepting Kevin accepting the offer, soon they were in the house with The Woman who Kevin had learned was named Regina pouring herself a glass of her cider, "Do you have any idea how he managed to find me?" asked Kevin In an attempt to break the ice "None at all" said Regina "When I adopted him he was only 3 weeks old, The records were sealed, I was told the birth mother didn't want any contact," "Well" said Kevin "Good thing I'm the birth father than" Regina just turned and Looked at Kevin, "You sure we shouldn't be worried the mother" "Trust me" said Kevin "I've cut off all connection to that bitch" "We try watch our language around Henry" insisted Regina , "Sorry" said Kevin. "Still do I need to be worried about you Mr. Wolf" asked Regina "Trust me I'm only here to drop him off I would never dream about endangering Henry." "Madame Mayor you don't have to worry" Said The Bearded Man "Other than being a tired a little boy, Henry's fine." "Thank you, Sherriff." Said The Mayor, "oof you refer to each other based on job title" said Kevin "Either those are your pet names or you to must be having" "Trust me, we're fine Mr. Wolf" Insisted Regina, "He's not his adopted father and we're not exactly dating. See you at the next town council meeting Sheriff." And with that the sheriff wondered off into the night. "Sorry he dragged you from your life." Apologised Regina, "I really don't know what's gotten into him.", "Oh trust me if he didn't come along, I'd probably be doing boring paperwork right now." Insisted Kevin clearly not disturbed by the presence of Henry in his life, "You have to understand, ever since I became mayor balancing things has been tricky." Said Regina, "you have a job I assume?" "I'm a detective we're usually have trouble balancing things even without kids" joked Kevin. "Imagine Being a single parent as well it becomes a lot of hard work So I push for order am I strict I suppose but I do it for his own good, I want Henry to excel in life." Said Regina Mills, "I don't think that makes evil, do you?" "Absolutely, you are a monster" Kevin said, "relax I'm joking I think he's just grown into the rebellious stage of childhood, I think we all went through that. Although I doubt most of us try that everyone, we see is a fairy-tale character" "What do you mean" Regina asked "oh he just has this book is all," elaborated Kevin "Now he thinks everyone's a book character, for example his Shrink, who you should totally fire by the way, is Jiminy Cricket." "I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Regina, "Do you when I say you should fire him or when I say he's Jiminy Cricket?" said Kevin, "Just check his bag for his book it will show you what I'm talking about." As Kevin about to turn to leave he noticed out of the corner of his eye Henry watching him. As Kevin was riding home, he kept thinking about something The Mayor had "Sorry he dragged you out of your busy life." If anything, Kevin felt as if he was invading Henry's life his father he had not seen for ten years just showing up outta nowhere and then disappearing he felt like he was Henry's life, He then noticed something on his backseat the book still there, "Goodbye Henry," He uttered sadly as he proceeded to drive out of town suddenly in the middle of the road sat a white wolf, Kevin swerved to avoid but realised to late soon as he did that he was going crash straight into the signpost, "Oh fuck." Screamed Kevin but it was too late as he lay there, Bleeding, Bruised, his face seeping with blood, His bike a mess as everything went dark.

* * *

Snow White was feeling the sands of time slip through her fingers, each ticking of the clock a countdown to her inevitable doom, She couldn't her husband her life behind but she knew this had to happen she had to lose everything if she was gonna win it all still she did try to say that her husband should go through the wardrobe, "It has to be you" Prince Charming always said but as the clock drew near Snow couldn't take it anymore, "I'm not leaving you," She insisted, "It's the only way her husband reminded her." Her husband reminded her "You'll go in there and you'll be safe from the curse." "He said it would be on his 28th birthday." Snow reminded with great urgency, "What's 28 years you have true love." He assured her with tears stinging his eyes, "I have faith. You will save me as I did you," urgently as the fires flickered in the background, she wanted this feeling to never end she wanted to hold her husband in her arms and hopefully this would all be a nightmare, A nightmare where The Evil Queen, A nightmare about a curse that would her world away, a nightmare about a pool of water raining down her leg, yes because to complicate matters her water broke.

* * *

"Buying bread from a man in brussels, He was six foot four and full of muscles." Sang a drunken prisoner as Kevin woke up miraculously his wounds which should have been had healed overnight, his face was fine, His body was healthy, "I said do you speak a my language, he just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich." "And he said I come from a land down under, Where beer does flow and men chunder." Kevin sang along awoken from his slumber, "Can't you hear, Can't you here the thunder, You better run you better take cover." An elderly man stood there listening them as they sang the rest of the words to Men At Work's Land Down Under, "Quiet down you too" Said The Bearded Man from the night before, "Leroy I'm going to let you out, you need to behave." "Oh, bearded man, thank god you're here." Exclaimed Kevin, "Erm which one" Said Leroy as Kevin looked around and saw that everyone had a beard even Kevin with his grizzled face, "erm, Sherriff Bearded Man, you gotta let me out here." Cried Kevin, "I haven't done anything wrong, I was about to leave when I crashed into a sign on the side of the road," "My name's Graham." Said The Bearded Man grumpy at being called the bearded man "and why do you think you crashed?" "There was a wolf in the middle of the road!" exclaimed Kevin, "You didn't expect me to hit it, did ya" "Really because reports said you were drunk," stated Graham, The Bearded Man, "and considering you just said something about a wolf in the middle road." "You live in Maine," Justified Kevin, "You get wolves around here," "No, we don't." Said Graham, The Bearded Man "It is literally a forest out there." Argued Kevin, "How are there no wolves around here?" "Ask the Local Hunting Society!" answered Graham, "Graham, Henry's run away again, We have to- ""Reggie, Help me solve a really stupid argument." Interrupted Kevin, "Wolves, we get them here, don't we?" "No!" Answered Regina, "You win this round, Bearded Man!" Said Kevin pointing a finger of anguish at the town sheriff whilst also adding, "See Reggie accept the nickname I give her" "What is he doing here?" asked Regina Ignoring the comments Kevin was making, "Apparently I was drunk driving." Kevin said bluntly, "Even you stand as a witness for the fact that I didn't have a lick of alcohol" "Do you know where he is?" Asked Regina still ignoring Kevin, "The minute I left him in your custody, the minute lost connection to his whereabouts," answered Kevin, Even though they didn't sound like his words. "Yeah, well he wasn't in his room this morning." Regina responded demanding an answer from the man who had shown up just the night before. "Ask his friends" answered Kevin reasonably "He's a kid, I'm sure he's got some." "He doesn't really have any" said Regina bluntly, "He's kind of a loner." "Ouch, now I feel bad for the kid!" Exclaimed Kevin, "So our next course of action check his computer." "Why do you suggest that." Asked Regina curiously, "Like I said I'm a detective." Said Kevin "our job kind of requires us to check every corner." "Right then we have to check his computer." Said Regina, "come along sheriff," then she turned to leave. "Helloooo!" exclaimed Kevin "Is someone gonna let me outta here?"

So here they were Regina, Graham, and Kevin (who due to his experience as a detective would prove to be useful in this scenario) looking through Henry emails and finding zilch, nada and nothing, "Woof!" exclaimed Kevin "not a single friend request or email from one of his friends on here, that's gotta suck!" Kevin seriously felt sorry for the young boy as he felt that if he had been things would have been different, But there stressing on that "Right, there must be something in his history." As he opened his history browser "What's Phat Booty Mommas?" asked Graham, "Probably some sort of stupid, immature videos based on fat chicks." Said Regina, "ooh score!" Exclaimed Graham, "no, no, wait!" Kevin exclaimed recognising this site but before he could stop Graham it was already too late, an hour into the video they all had disturbed looks on their face, "Blimey, Henry get a girlfriend!" exclaimed Kevin, "I never I would be agreeing to that statement!" said Regina "But, Yeah." "I don't know I'm kind of enjoying it" said Graham, which got him look from Kevin and Regina, "Look for something else," ordered Regina Kevin didn't have to be told twice as he looked through the rest of the search thankfully nothing that disturbing showed up again, "Hmmph, True roots, every tree has a story" said Kevin, This was a different kind of website it was a website used to find old relatives like missing parents or deceased grandparents, maybe Henry wanted to find him, maybe henry needed his father. "This is an expensive shindig." Said Kevin noticing the expense of the website "He must have used a credit card or something." "Where would get a credit card from?" asked Regina shocked by this detail "he's ten" "this says it's credited to Mary Margret Blanchard," Read Kevin "Who the hell is Mary Margaret Blanchard?" "Henry's Teacher" said Regina looking down at Kevin.

"As we build our birdhouses, remember what you're making is a home not a cage." We cut to Miss. Blanchard teaching a class "The bird is free and will do what it will, This for them not us. They're loyal creatures." This got a few noises of awe from the kids as Miss. Blanchard demonstrated by letting the bird fly away. "If you love them and they love you, They will always find you." Suddenly the bell rang as screams of joy escaped the lips like bird from their houses, the children all rushing out of class to fun in the playground like little kids do, "we'll pick this up after recess, No running." Ordered the teacher although she was being heavily ignored, suddenly she was accosted by Regina who furiously stomped into her classroom, "Miss. Mills, What are you doing here?" Asked Mary frightful of the fury of this woman, "Where's my son?" Demanded Regina furiously burning a hole straight through the frightened teacher, "Henry, I thought he was home sick with you," Mary tried to defend but it was clear she was getting nowhere as Regina reminded her that should probably her son if he was of sick, "Do think I'd be here if I wasn't?" it was a fair point if Henry was in some way Ill she would make it her day to spend her whole time with him, "did you give him your credit card so he could find him?" She gestured towards Kevin who at which started to laugh, "what's so funny?" She demanded, "He's a kid, you give him to much credit not to just steal the damn card and use it himself," Kevin said with tears in his eyes "although I wonder why he stole his teachers and not his mothers." "Probably because he has a lot more respect for me," Regina tried to point out but was immediately shot down by Kevin, "You said again," Kevin said, "What?" asked Regina, "at the drunk tank you said "Henry's run away again"" Kevin pointed out which shocked Regina as when he was at the prison he was going about the non-existent state of wolf inhabitants in the state of Maine, "so what you're saying is he has enough respect for you not to steal from you, but not enough to not keep running away from you, makes sense." Regina was stumped she knew Kevin had a good point but still that one question in the air Why? "I didn't know about this I'm sorry" Said Mary fumbling around in her bag, "I don't know why he would do this he's usually a good kid," "The good eggs, they usually crack first," Kevin pointed out, "Who are you anyway?" asked Mary Margret Blanchard, "Me," said Kevin with a broken smile "I'm just the deadbeat that gave him up for adoption." Mary knew the smile on Kevin face was forced but want to point out knowing that there was a chance Regina would strike them down there and then, "clever boy," said Mary realising that her credit card was gone, "I never should have gave him that book" "That concludes the story of where he got this from" Kevin announced pulling the book from out of a bag he found in Henry's room, "There just some old stories." Mary pointed out, "Yeah clearly you gave them him because he is failing in English." Kevin justified, "he gets strait As" Regina pointed out, "It's true," Mary said, "he's actually top of his class in all subjects." "huh," said Kevin proud of the little tyke, "but he is a very lonely child," Mary said in defence of Henry, "He needed it." "What he needs is a dose of reality," said Regina storming off, "Yeah, I see you point." Kevin said to cheer up the teacher who was scared at this point, "But I'm with her on this, having an imagination is good but at some point you need to realise the difference between dream and reality." "Yeah, I just fear that this is partially my fault," said Miss. Blanchard with a half-smile on her face, "I mean I just wanted to inspire the boy." "And a book helps how?" asked Kevin curious as to what the teacher was going on about. "What do you think stories are for?" asked Miss. Blanchard, "These stories, the classics, there's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with this world, a world that doesn't always make sense, see Henry hasn't always had the easiest life." "Yeah with me not being around." Kevin said sadly, "the constant bullying and his mother, I could see why he would want to wrap himself in a story book rather than face the actual real world." "I'm sorry," Mary apologised, "no, no it's alright." Kevin assured, "quite frankly, I'm surprised I'm the only one giving me a hard time about it." "it's not your fault," said Mary trying to console this broken man, "It kind of is, I'm the one who put him up." Said Kevin fighting back tears, "look, can you just tell me where he might be?" "You might want to check his castle."

* * *

Snow White screamed in pain and anguish as the time had come, not just for the curse but for the birth of her child, she was not ready, not now, not before she could go through the wardrobe, not before she could get the baby to safety, miraculously the baby was born under the stress Snow through they all feared it being a still but the baby was safe and alive and was the cutest baby in all the land, Snow smiled as she held the baby in her arms, but this raised another problem "The wardrobe only takes one" realised Snow the plan was gonna be Snow goes through the wardrobe and saves herself but that ruined now, "At least we have each other" Prince Charming said sadly he had hoped to at least protect his child but all that was over now, "No," said Snow refusing to let her child be taken, "you have to take her, take the baby to the wardrobe," Prince Charming could not believe what he what he was hearing, "Are you out of your mind." But Snow White realised it was the only chance, the only way to save her baby and also this was gonna be the last time she saw the child, "No," Snow said in defiance, "it's the only way you have to save her now." Prince tried to argue but realised he had no choice there was only one this was gonna end, "Goodbye David," said Snow quietly as Prince Charming picked up crying baby, grabbed his sword, gave his wife one last look, and left into the unknown.

Prince Charming had one job protect the baby at all cost and if had to give his life, he would, Outside didn't look so great for the forces of good as many knights in white plated armour were massacred by the black knights around them, "Hey over here." Shouted the Handsome Prince drawing the attention of the knights to him and his child, "you want me, come get me." And he proceeded to run the opposite direction leading the dark knights to give chase after him, he ran through corridor after corridor hoping to make it to the wardrobe before the knights could catch up to him, eventually through sheer force of will he managed to make it slamming the door behind him and barricading it. he then placed the baby in the wardrobe, making careful not catch his head, gave him kiss and a simple instruction "find us, and then wardrobe behind him, eventually the knights broke into the room, "You wanna kill me" Prince Charming declared "come on" and proceeded to charge straight into the black knights, slicing one across the neck and stabbing one in the crotch, but eventually there got to be too many and he was outnumbered. One of the knight proceeded to slam open the door only to find the baby gone, "you've lost" said Prince Charming and everything faded into blackness.

* * *

Henry's castle what you could call a castle anyway was a death trap of a climbing frame, nails coming out of the wood, the slide absolutely covered in dirt, the wood rickety and rotten, "Henry, Get down from there." Shouted Kevin, Henry jumped from the broken climbing frame, "Here you left this with my bike." Kevin smiled and gave Henry back his book. "By the way, what you did was totally illegal but we're gonna let you off with a warning considering all you were trying to do was find your dad." "Yeah." Said Henry, "I finally find you and you want anything to do with me," "woah" said Kevin clearly shocked at Henry, "Where are you getting that from?" "You said it before" Henry cried, "You're sure as hell no dad." This caused a deep scar with Kevin as he started to feel small tears escape from his eyes "I never said I didn't wanna be a father." Kevin said weakly, "I just said I'm as hell no father because as soon as I got the thing that happened to me I gave it up, I gave up my one true shot of happiness, so no I am no father. I'm just a deadbeat with a crappy job." At which point they started crying they let the tears fall from their eyes as Henry ran to Kevin and enveloped him in a nice warm hug. "I'm sorry I gave you up son."

* * *

Snow White dragged herself to the room, still weak from the pregnancy and what she saw was not a pretty sight her husband bleeding out in the middle of the floor, "No!" she screamed rushing to her husband's side, she kissed him hoping it would wake him up as it did her but nothing happened she sat by his side weeping, hoping beyond a shadow of a doubt that this wasn't happening, that this was all a dream before wedding but this was no dream, this was no happy ending. "Oh, don't worry dear," said The Evil Queen in mock laughter, "In a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him." "Why did you do this?" asked a weak, defeated Snow White, "Because this is my happy ending" Regina yelled back in her face, a couple of guards swarmed into the room, "The child?" Regina demanded, "Gone" said one of the guards, "it was in the wardrobe and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found. I'm sorry I should have not been so hast" "an unwise decision" said The Evil Queen as she proceeded to lift the guard and use magic to choke the guard before eventually snapping his neck. "Where is he?" demanded The Evil Queen, "He got away." Snow said insure disbelief but absolute happiness resonating in her face as she proceeded to copy what her husband said earlier, "You've lost." "we'll see about that!" exclaimed The Queen as a dark cloud to enter the room, Regina started to laugh, the cloud enveloped in it's wake, "Where are we going?" Asked Snow, "Somewhere horrible" said The Evil Queen suddenly the curse enveloped them both as Snow looked at her husband one last time and said, "I'll find you."

* * *

"Hey, Henry's Back!" Exclaimed Kevin having wiped the tears from his eyes, Regina was relieved to see that Henry was back and was unharmed, "Thank you" she said to the young man "Don't mention it." Insisted Kevin, "He seems to have taken quite a shine to you," said Regina "ah what can I say? Kids love me" Kevin said with a smile "you know what's crazy, yesterday was my birthday and when I blew the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I wished I didn't have to be alone on my birthday." This is was when Regina got serious, "I hope there's no misunderstanding here," Said Regina firmly "don't mistake all this as an invitation back into his life." "Nah I'd have to be a pretty selfish person to want that, especially after what I put the kid through," said Kevin his smile turning into a look of determination, "I was actually just about to get on my bike and get upon outta here." However as soon as Kevin turned to leave, he stopped himself he thought back to a conversation he had with Henry the other night "if that's what's happening why doesn't anybody just up and leave?" "They can't if they do bad things happen." And when got on his bike to leave he crashed and ended up in the drunk tank. "Hey um Reggie" Kevin said turning back to Regina Mills, "What is it?" Regina stumped as to why Kevin had stopped himself, "Is there something up with this town?" Kevin asked his curiosity getting the better of him, "I don't know what you are implying" Regina said getting defensive, "Well it's just Henry said when people leave bad things happen," said The Detective, "and when I tried to leave I ended up in a cell singing Men At Work's Land Down Under" "Nothing is wrong with this town." Regina insisted, "Now get up on your little bike and get out of here" and then she slammed the door in his face, _well that was a weird reaction, _thought Kevin _why did she get all defensive like that, it seems as if she's hiding something, _"yeah Somethings up" Kevin thought out loud the detective in him refusing to let him leave figuring out the secret behind Storybrooke.

We cut to Mary Margret Blanchard, she had been visiting Storybrooke hospital for the last specifically one specific patient a very handsome man lying she didn't know why she felt the urge to visit she felt she knew him, she felt an urge to take care of this man at least until he woke up so she could find out who he was.

We cut to Henry who was in his room, he was worried because his book had gone missing but he hoped he had convinced Kevin to say out of with hope in his eyes, waiting for the clock if it struck His dad was here to stay if it stayed silent than he was gone with the wind.

The air was thick as Kevin was wandering through town looking at each building when he came across a hotel just out in the middle of the woods. He wandered in and stood at the registration desk, "You've been out all night and now you're going out again" "I should have moved to Boston" Kevin didn't why the voice were arguing he knew the voices the argument sounded typical of a mother and daughter, suddenly a very large Scottish woman and a girl with red hair extensions came into the room, "I'm sorry my heart attack ruined your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard" said the large woman to which Kevin just simply cleared his throat "I'm sorry am I interrupting something" "well hey there" said the woman with red hair extensions, "Hey yourself," said Kevin he would admit she was a very attractive young woman, "What do you want" said the very broad Scottish woman, "oh right" Kevin reminded himself "I'd like a room," "Really would you like a forest view or a square view," said the woman delighted to have her first customer in weeks, "square view," said Kevin, "I need to get a good view of this town," "I'll get you a square view." Said the woman in red, "Really" said Kevin, "this breakfast." To which leaned into his ear and whispered, "I wasn't talking about a room," to which he leaned into her and whispered, "thought not." As they separated, "Ruby" shouted the Scottish woman, "Ruby, nice name" said Kevin, "my name is whatever you want it to be handsome," Ruby holding his face to look into his eyes, "Friendly it is." Kevin said with a cheeky smile, "So what might your name be?" said the old woman sick and tired of him hitting on her Granddaughter, "Kevin Wolf" said Kevin with his eyes still on the gorgeous redhead, "Kevin" said another voice which belonged to a Scottish man with short grey hair, "Nice name." "thanks" said Kevin slightly creeped out by this stranger who received from the large Scottish woman, "You enjoy your stay, Kevin." Between Regina's sudden abrasiveness and this creepy old man Kevin truly felt like he was on the right in his case. "Jesus, who was that guy." Kevin said shaking off his slight fear of the man, "Mr. Gold, he owns this place." Said The redhead who had also felt creeped out by this guy, "oh I would have thought her." Said Kevin to the older woman, "not just the inn," she said, "but the whole town." "But never you mind about him how long you staying here, handsome." Said the redhead going back to flirting with Kevin, "make it a week." Said Kevin with a devilish gleam in his eyes, "great" said the older woman rolling her eyes into the back of her head, "I'll just show you to your room then" said The redhead, "I thought you were going out" said the older woman, "maybe I've changed my mind" said the redhead, "maybe I like where your compass is pointing now" said Kevin, "maybe I'm regretting giving you a room key" said the old woman as the redhead led Kevin up the stairs for some R-rated fun.

As the clock hands began to move.

* * *

So, I have decided to write a fanfiction with a new saviour some scenes from the show I will change some I have decided to keep the same, btw if you get the blimey get a girlfriend reference, we can be friends.


	3. The Tale Of Two Fathers

The Tale Of Two Fathers,

* * *

The next day was a new start for the town of Storybrooke, Henry prepared to get ready for school he had everything set his books neatly piled, his hair fully combed, his pencils fully sharpened, he gave one last look out of his window to the clock which no longer read 8:15 but 7:53 this was only a sign of things to come.

Kevin awoke in his room with the friendly redhead from the night before still lying asleep on his shoulder he had to wake her to move, after that they prepared to start their day.

Mary Margaret was having her breakfast before heading to school an apple rhubarb custard pie, the was pretty uneventful for not knowing were beginning to change all around her so when she looked out the window all she saw was that the clock outside _hmmph bout time they had a look at that_

"well the years start coming and they don't stop coming," sang Kevin as the water from the shower hit his face, "Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running, didn't make sense not to live for fun, your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb, so much to do, so much see, so what's wrong with taking the backstreets." "you'll never know if you don't go," sang The Redhead loving this cheery attitude from Kevin, "go!" they shouted together, "you'll never shine if you don't glow, Hey now you're an all-star get your game on, go play. Hey now you're a Rockstar get your show on, get paid and all that glitters is gold, only shooting stars break the mould."

The town outside was bustling, Graham was doing his rounds in his police cruiser, Archie was walking his dog, Pongo, Mr. Gold was going for a walk, Granny was setting up her diner after good-for nothing granddaughter was getting in late out sleeping with another man again, with Graham smiling at them as he entered her café,

Kevin finally dressed opened the windows to his hotel room looking out and smiling as the sunny, blue weather entered his room.

Regina was the only one not enjoying this beautiful day, as she rooting through Henry's bag looking for the book from the other day but finding it missing, maybe it, maybe Henry took it out to start reading on his way to school, she didn't quite frankly care, all she knew was it was gone and it had secrets she had hoped would stay buried eventually sick of the old run-around she was she stormed into Henry's room, "Where is the book?" She demanded impatient with the little boy, "I don't know" said Henry, now he was telling the truth but if you were in Regina's shoes with secrets which were contained in a book but if they were to get out would destroy you and that book of secrets had gone missing, you wouldn't believe the person you last saw reading it if they told you they didn't have it, would you? "Don't lie," Regina said darkly, "you were the last to read it, now where is the book" Henry just stood his ground against the woman who claimed to be his mother, "I'm sorry," Regina apologised, "it's just you think I'm an evil queen, and that upsets me, I'm your mother." "no you're not" said Henry, He was scared but he refused and let this woman get the better of him, this hurt Regina she did care for the boy even if he believed she was some evil queen from a faraway land, "Henry," said Regina fighting back tears started to swell up in her eyes, "just tell me what I need to know" the next thing Henry said to her would stick, it stick with her more than anything else anyone had said to her, "you're going to lose."

* * *

"I SHALL DESTROY YOUR HAPPINESS IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" Just as The Queen was about to pimp out and leave the masses shocked by the declamation Prince Charming took his sword and threw it at The Queen luckily, she managed to teleport away just in time before she was impaled leaving Prince Charming and Snow White unsure about their futures.

The Queen reappeared from her near death in her castle dismayed that the sword had followed her and was now sticking out of a wall behind her, she was completely unharmed however, "Would you like something to drink?" asked her father concerned with the path his daughter was taking, "Do I look I need a drink!" she responded aggressively right back in his face, "hey don't speak to me that way!" He exclaimed, "I'm only trying to help." "Yes, sorry father," she apologised realising she had been rude to the only true parent she really had, "Thank you," she said accepting a drink of wine "That was an awfully big threat." The Magic Mirror chimed in snidely, "How do you plan on accomplishing that?" "The Dark curse!" The Queen exclaimed, "are you sure Regina?" Her Father asked with fear of losing his daughter, "You said you'd never use it." said The Mirror with fear for who the queen was, they tried many methods to plead with her all fell on deaf ears, There was however one problem she had traded the spell for some magic beans, "she won't be happy to see you." Said her father knowingly, "since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but my own." Regina said with a wicked smile, "Prepare the carriage, we're going to the forbidden fortress!"

"How are you dear?" asked Maleficent surprised to be hearing from her old acquaintance, "I'm doing fine" answered The Evil Queen, "are you?" said Maleficent with a mean girl smile, "if it were me, I'd simply be tortured, watching that flake of snow so happy, Weren't about the same age when you were to be married before she ruined it all? Yes, you were!" and well catty retort deserves another catty retort, "Yes, it was about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you," The Queen smirked, "My dear Maleficent," "I soldiered on as you will too, hopefully" said Maleficent with a mock expression of sympathy, "Enough games, you know why I'm here," demanded The Queen, "I need my curse," "It's not yours anymore a deal's a deal" refused Maleficent, "You gave me "magic beans" which were just regular coffee beans!" said The Evil Queen angrily, "you gave a unicorn that doesn't talk," "Give me back my curse!" ordered The Evil Queen, "Make me!" roared Maleficent as she morphed into her dragon form, The Queen threw a fireball at her now scaly compatriot but Maleficent's fire burned hotter as she breathed it down on The Evil Queen, luckily The Queen dodged the flame, unluckily The Queen accidently backflipped out the window as Maleficent turned she a scream of, "did I say was finished" she turned to see Regina having a dark cloud underneath her to make sure the fall didn't kill her, she threw another fireball hitting The Dragon in the face, Maleficent roared in anger at this and proceeded to fly out the window to catch her, The Evil Queen Flew to top of the tower as she another blast of fire this one hitting Maleficent in the tail, "You are nowhere near as strong as me" roared The Queen as she sent yet another blast but this one Maleficent evaded before smashing through the roof of the castle, "oof" The Queen Proclaimed as she landed flat on the stone marble of Maleficent's sitting room breaking her back, realising that throwing fireballs was getting her nowhere she altered her game plan and fired another fireball this one at a chandelier that was over the head of the unicorn that she gave away which had just wandered into the room, Maleficent whimpered as she flew towards the unicorn knocking it away but getting caught herself, "Love is weakness Maleficent," She said picking up the orb, "tut tut tut you left the most powerful curse in the world in an orb, Maleficent I thought you better than that," "If you're going to kill me, kill me," Said Maleficent defiantly as she morphed back in a woman, The Queen just wandered forward and ripped out her heart, thanks to her mastery of heart magic, Maleficent didn't die but was compelled to do whatever The Queen ordered, "Why would I kill you when keeping you as a pet would be much more fun," Said The Queen as she laughed evilly holding the heart with a few slight squeezes here and there.

* * *

"Holding the heart with a few slight squeezes here and there." Said Kevin enjoying what he was reading, "oooh cold blooded, Man I just got chills" suddenly there was a knock at his door, he opened to see Regina standing there with a basket of apples, "did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of apple trees?" stated Regina "it can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing, it can weather any storm, I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl and to this day I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." "uhm thanks apples are some of my favourite fruits" said Kevin very confused as the night before she yelled at him and ordered to get on his bike and get out of town and now here she was offering him fruit and fun facts, "look did I say something last night that maybe upset you, not that I'm asking or anything, it's just, I'm sorry if I did I didn't mean to or anything." "Ooh never mind that." Regina smiled, "I was having a really stressed out weekend Henry kept running off, I just his biological father who I am sorry for yelling at and this book came into Henry's life." "Oh, you mean this one" Kevin then raised the book so Regina could see, "Where did you find that?" demanded Regina, "I took it to have a look at it. see I think there's something with this town and I'm not talking about Granny's fish pies and this book probably has a few explanations." Said Kevin calmly, everyone was afraid Regina in this town but Kevin clearly just saw a woman who would do anything to protect he did not see her as a threat, "and if it's not related and is just a funny little collection of stories, hey at least they're good." "Really," said Regina bitterly angry this man was coming closer to having all the answers she had to stop him, "I actually think you shouldn't stay in town, Henry has enough issues, he doesn't need you confusing them," "Don't worry, I'll stay away from the kid, he won't even know I'm here but I will find out going on this because something is seriously up."

* * *

"who among us is tired of losing?" The Queen demanded of the circle surrounding her consisting of monsters, ghouls, Giants, Gnomes, "that's why I called you here, to put an end to our misery," she lit the fire in the middle of them all through sticks and stones to keep it burning, "today we claim victory and move to a new better realm, a place where we can finally win." There were few things The Evil Queen at, she could make a good fish fillet, she could play the violin and was amazing, but her main talent the thing she was amazing at was speeches, she could sell ice to an eskimo and get that same eskimo to pay central heating, "and we'll finally be happy?" asked a blind witch incapable of seeing the danger before them, "I guarantee it." Regina Lied, she had actually planned to kill them to make the wish, "but first, I need something from you, a lock of hair from those with the darkest souls, you must trust me because if you don't, there are other ways" she threatened as trees at her will continued around them to an exceptional rate, out of fear each one proceeded to remove a single lock of hair from their head, "a wise decision," she retrieving the hair and cackling wildly, "all that remains is the final ingredient, a prized heart from my childhood stead, the glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. LET MY WRATH BE UNLEASHED!" she declared as she threw the heart into the flames, suddenly there was the wind howled, air gradually built up, the power rose inside The Evil Queen and…Nothing! The Queen could not all her declarations had failed, all her threats amounted to nothing, she had failed, and then one of the creature around had the bright, clever idea to mock who was just threatening to kill them and decided to say, "Yeah, you really unleashed something there," needless to The Queen froze him in his tracks, there was an air of congratulations for this forward thinking individual who just had to go and open his big, fat mouth and aggravate The woman who was willing to kill something see loved to defeat her sworn enemies, "good job" said The Evil Queen, her eyes half-lidded.

* * *

No-one knew where the creepy little gnome in Regina's backyard came from but they always got chills when they walked past it. "The mirror strikes again," said Sidney Glass holding another glorious slam piece this one about Kevin Wolf with Kevin's teeth misshapen and his eyes crossed with little flying around his head, the title reading "deranged man destroys historic sign because of apparent wolf in Maine" "you're late." Regina demanded, not being in the mood for this silly man's excuses, "sorry I wanted to bring you the latest edition" Glass justified with sweat dripping from his brow, "I assure you it's one of my best hatchet jobs." Regina of the man's incessant self-congratulation, "That's not what I asked for," she said grasping the paper, "what's did you find out about him?" upon a closer inspection the sub-title read "we suspect he might be insane." Sidney immediately stood in front Regina as she read his paper hoping to see a smile, he had had a crush on her for the longest but would get his advances shunned, "Well, truth be told there wasn't much," said Sidney incredibly nervous, "he spent a lot of time in foster homes," Regina scoffed at this, "he got into some when he was a kid but the details are locked up pretty tight, since then, He's clean bounced around all over, the only thing I really learned was that he doesn't like to sit still," "That appears to have changed." Regina said continuing to pick apples from her fully grown honey crisp tree, "did you know he found out he found about Henry when he was in Phoenix? How'd he wind up here in Maine?" Regina was already of this man but now it was killing her to get rid of him, "so if I'm understanding you correctly, you found nothing of value." This crushed Sidney another way Regina had managed to belittle him, "which means you have nothing of value, Sidney, do you know what I do with things that have no value to me? I throw them away!" said Regina simultaneously answering her own question. "I'll keep looking," said Glass in fear of what might happen if he failed her again.

"ugh" said Kevin in disgust, "they didn't even get my teeth right." He had just picked up the newest issue of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror and saw that the front page was a direct attack on him and it hurt that the only news on him was a slander piece written to make him look like a looney, "here you go" said Ruby handing Kevin a frothy hot cup of joe, "I already have cappuccino, why would I order a double frape latte" "you didn't" Ruby said with a smile, "you have an admirer," to this Kevin just had put his hand up, "look Friendly about last ni-" "that was a one night stand" said Ruby eyes half lidded, "it's not from me," she then nudged towards Graham who sat down at a near-by table, Kevin just walked up to him with a sure look, "Bearded Man," "you know at first I didn't like it but I think I've grown into the nickname." Said Graham with sigh, "Bearded Man." "good to hear it, Bearded Man." Said Kevin with a look of pure satisfaction, "so you decided to stay" said Graham, " hey" said Kevin with a smile, "don't knock it, I think I'm your first tourist," "yeah too bad about our sign business," Joked Graham, "Don't worry I know now to run over the next wolf I see" Kevin joked, "add a little bit more of a positive to your local hunting club." "I'm pretty sure you can't hunt roadkill." Said The Bearded Man, "speaking of wolves and how it is strange to see wolves in the state of Maine," Kevin started as took a seat in front of The Bearded Man, "have you seen anymore strange, unusual and just downright weird anomalies happening around this town?" "Well other than a slightly strange, grizzled man in baggy clothes," Joked Graham, "there hasn't been much of anything." "Okay I know we were joking around and all." Kevin said with a serious look on his face, "but I'm being serious is there like any news or anything suggesting weird happenings?" "no not as far as I'm aware." Graham answered, "look maybe you might be looking into something that seems strange but is just a lucky coincidence." This stumped Kevin maybe Graham knew more than he was letting on or maybe just maybe Kevin was looking too far into a singular incident, maybe he had to just drop his case at the moment and pick it back up later, "Bearded Man, how did you know I liked my cinnamon on my chocolate, you charming devil," said Kevin with a grin, "I didn't send that" smiled Graham, "I did," said a small voice from across the diner, "I like cinnamon too." Henry turned in seat to look at Kevin, Kevin simply started sweating profusely the moment Henry turned around, "walk me to school?" said Henry politely, "uhm sure I just simply have to…" Kevin said quickly thinking of way out of this, "brush my teeth," he then turned to Graham and mouthed "walk him" as he ran to the little boys room, he looked around saw a tiny window and started climbing out, before to run as far as he could get from the diner.

He ran straight to where he believed some clues would lie, at the faux, quack psychiatrist, Archie's office, he ran in shut the door pausing to catch his breath at the door, "Hey" said Kevin out of breath from the run, "Kevin Wolf I was just reading about you?" Archie said turning to The Ragged man who was out of breath leaning on his doorframe, "no, time, need, a, look, at, the, town, medical, records." "You're panting worse than Pongo," Archie said gesturing towards his pet dalmatian, "what's wrong." "I, just, lied, to, Henry." Kevin breathlessly confessed, "I, told, him, I, was, going, to, brush, my, teeth, but, I, ran, here." "Kevin you can't lie to people," said Dr. Hopper calmly, "giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything," "is, that, what, you, tell, your, patients?" Kevin asked, "it's on the house," Archie Joked, "oh, I, just, you, called, them, liars, and, called, it, a, day!" Said Kevin with a breathless laugh, "I, apologise." "no, I wouldn't be a good psychiatrist if I did do that." Arche Laughed, "Would you like to sit down?" Kevin accepted and sat down taking a minute to catch his breath, "sorry about that, look if I could just get into the town medical files that would be great," Kevin apologised, "that defy doctor/patient confidentiality" Archie refused, "look I know there is not much to go on but I wanna know if there have been any strange sightings, any strange happening or what not" Kevin stated because let's be honest this was a strange little town, the whole place looked perfect too perfect like there was no crime, no litter and not even a slight bit of graffiti, "I know the answer is no but I have to know what's going on, at least get some piece of mind." "Ok I might just have a file here somewhere." Said Archie now that there wasn't confusion between the two, having a psychiatrist on his side would be a big help, "Thanks, Archibald." Kevin thanked, "and sorry about the confusion at the junction." As soon as Kevin left Archie immediately his phone and dialled the mayor, "you were right, he was just here," "did he take the files?" asked Regina, "Yes, how-how did you know he was going to be here?" asked Archie afraid of the woman who held the most power in the town, "I'm the mayor, you don't I know how to read people," clearly everything was going to plan.

Kevin was sitting on his bed flipping through files upon files of towns people, nothing was out of the ordinary except in town claimed to have fleeting memories of a past life and , before he could understand what this all meant, his mind was thrown off when there was a knock on his door, he opened it to see Graham standing there, "Bearded Man, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" asked Kevin with a smile, "I'm to see about Dr. Archibald Hopper." Said Graham clearly this time he was not in a jovial mood as he was here on business, "he mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?" "don't know where you're getting that from," said Kevin not believing his ears, "the last I saw of him he let help myself to some much-needed files in his office," "Do you have those files on you right now?" asked graham hoping that he heard was a lie, "Yeah" said Kevin, "There right there on the bed," Graham came in and saw indeed there multiple files scattered across the bed, "get this, apparently people have been suffering slight bouts of memory gain" said Kevin reading off one of the files, "only to forget by the time of next session this could explain all the weird phenomena that's happening around town." As soon he saw these papers littered on the bed he sighed, "well you're very accommodating," Graham said sadly, "I'm afraid Mr. Wolf, your under arrest."

Regina was marching to Storybrooke Elementary with purpose, she had just gotten rid of her mortal enemy and now was making her way to tell Henry the good news, Miss. Blanchard was having a lesson outside when Regina interrupted, "May I speak with my son?" asked Regina with slight glee in her eyes, "we're in the middle of class," Reminded Miss. Blanchard, "is it important?" she was annoyed by this but not to make it come off when she spoke as she was afraid of the town mayor, "Do you think I'd be here if it wasn't?" said Regina as she removed Henry from the class, "Henry sweetie, I'm I have some bad news," She said whilst grinning from ear to ear, "the man who you brought here, He's been arrested, he broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files, he's a con-man, he's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us, that's why he's sticking around, I'm sorry," this upset Henry hearing all these bad words about his father, "no you're not," he said defiantly, Regina tried to defend herself but Henry wasn't having it "I got back to class" he said leaving in her thoughts.

"I sure hope your wife doesn't mind that you brought me in here to take pictures of me," said Kevin, he felt deep down that this was a joke, after all he was just arrested on the spot with no provocation, no lawyer and without being read his rights, "because if so, I could totally do this butt naked." Graham felt a strange feeling when Kevin said this, he couldn't understand it but he suddenly felt a swelling in his groin area, "c-could you please hold still," Said Graham feeling rather flustered, "Why? You haven't done any of the legal procedures, technically I'm here illegally," he was right, there hadn't been anything keeping him there other than being dragged from his hotel room, "what are my Miranda rights again?" He asked sarcastically, "You don't even now if Dr. Hopper is telling the truth." "to right please, why would he lie?" asked The Sheriff, "Maybe he has something to hide," said Kevin a smirk, "To the left, " ordered Graham, "you're really rapped up whole town secret theory," "even more now," stated Kevin, "after what I managed to read from those reports," "Hey," Henry shouted as entered in to the Jail, "oh goody" said Kevin with his voice getting his voice at a high pitch, his eyebrows raised and a nervous smile danced across his face, "it's my son, Henry and Miss. Blanchard," Kevin felt slightly nervous as the little boy bounded into the police station, "Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham asked with a smile, "His mother told him what happened." Informed Mary Margret Blanchard, "she did," this only got Kevin feeling more and more nervous as sweat proceeded to drip from his forehead, "Look, Henry I can expla-" "you're a genius" said Henry with a hint of sincerity, "I know what you were up to, you were gathering Intel, for Operation Cobra," Kevin suddenly raised one eyebrow, "I'm sorry I'm a bit lost." Said Graham confused, "yeah me too," said Kevin sharing a glance between the two of them, "What's Operation Cobra?" Henry then got up in Kevin's ear and whispered, "it's calling the mission to free everyone, Operation Cobra," Kevin the cleared his throat and said, "Yes, that's what I was doing" said Kevin with a nervous chuckle, "shh, Henry do hear that?" He then proceeded to hum Pop Goes The Weasel, "it's the ice cream man!" exclaimed Kevin, "the ice cream was doesn't come through here," Henry said raising an eyebrow, "no," said Graham clearly understanding that right now Henry needed to be taken away from Kevin for a bit, "there is however an ice cream shop in town, do wanna get some." "oh boy, would I?" said Henry with a smile, after that they proceeded to walk out the room, leaving Kevin with Mary, "Mary Margret Blanchard, why do hate me?!" Exclaimed Kevin with a sigh, "I'm sorry what?" asked Mary Margret Blanchard confused, "I don't want to be around Henry at the moment," this outburst confused Miss. Blanchard, one of the people who spent looking around for Henry now wanted nothing to do with him, "what why?" asked Mary confused as to what Kevin was saying, "I just don't wanna be around him," Kevin said his voice breaking, "look I know it's hard," Said Mary about to lecture this man who just told her that he wanted to be away from his one and only child, "but you have to man up, Henry needs a father," at this point tears started fall from Kevin's eyes, "Yes, I'm he needs his stupid, brain-dead, moron of a dad." Kevin cried his eyes flowing like two rivers and his heart pounding hard in his chest, "Oh, Kevin" Mary said as she ran up to hug him, he cried into her shoulder, feeling weak and powerless as if he was a child getting comforted by his mother.

* * *

The Evil Queen was furious as she stormed her way through the Dungeon underneath The Charming Castle the spell should have worked and now she was storming to the wizard who thought it would be a hilarity to make a fool out her, Rumple was sitting in his cage reading his book when he felt her presence near, "It's just us, dearie" Rumpelstiltskin said in a singsong pattern, "well if it my favourite student, The Evil Queen" Regina came forth and gripped the bars of Rumpelstiltskin's cell, "that curse you gave me," The Evil Queen said through gritted teeth, "it's not working," Rumpelstiltskin just turned slowly with a smile on, "oh so worried, so, so, worried" said Rumpelstiltskin his smile creepily growing on his face, "Like Snow and her lovely new husband, "What?" The Queen asked frustrated, "they paid me a visit as well, they were very anxious." Said Rumpelstiltskin savouring each word as they fell from his mouth, "about you and the curse," The Queen grew more frustrated with this, "what did you tell them?" she asked feeling as though she couldn't trust The Dark One, "The truth," Insisted Rumpelstiltskin offended by The Queen's persistence, "that nothing can stop the darkness except of course for there unborn child," and then he rose to position that made him look bigger, taller than The Queen, "you see, no matter how powerful, all curses can be broken, Their child is the key, of course, the curse has to be enacted first," And they he fell over laughing, "Tell me what I did wrong," The Queen Demanded, "for that there is a price," Rumpelstiltskin laughed as he started doing snow angels in his cell, "what do want?" said The Queen for her time was of the essence, "simple" and then he rose from his place on the floor, "in this new land, I want comfort, I want a good life," He said grinning, "Fine, you'll have a house on the estate, be rich" Insisted Regina, "Queen or Princess it seems manners are lost with royalty," said Rumpelstiltskin, "How dare you?" said The Queen with rage in her eyes, "don't speak to me like that young lady," Rumpelstiltskin said as he cleared his throat, "in this new land, should I come to you for any reason, you must head my every request, you must do whatever I say, so long as I say… please" then he booped her on the nose, "and what let you do whatever you want to me?" The Evil Queen asked disgusted, "you believe I would do something like that?" said Rumpelstiltskin as he stroked her cheek, she firmly grasped his hand hard so he pulled her into him, "with only those certain limits, no sex stuff," He said looking her deep in her black eyes, "you do realise that should I succeed, you won't remember any of this?" she reminded him, "oh well then…" He said backing off but still having an air of threat to him, "what's the harm?" The Queen smiled he had a point "deal" when she said he immediately fell back down laughing, "well tell me," she ordered, "well did you add the fire?" he asked, "yes" she answered, "a lock of hair from the darkest souls," "yes" "the heart of the one you most love," "yes, know why is my curse not working," she demanded, "no you didn't" laughed Rumpelstiltskin, "what do you mean, I gave up the heart of my trusted steed?" The Queen her blood boiling, "you're not a little girl anymore," said Rumple sitting up on his elbows, "you don't really care for that dumb animal anymore, you're too busy ruling a kingdom!" The Queen looked down defeated, "than we've lost," she said sadly "there's nothing else I love," "is there no one else you truly love," said Rumple who was sitting up in his cell, "no one in this world," then The Queen understood who he was talking about her father, she still loved the old man even if at times he could be a pain in the backside, she still loved the old fool, "no," The Queen pleaded, "not him" Rumpelstiltskin laughed at her begging, "it has to be," Rumpelstiltskin said giggling, "this curse isn't going to be easy, that's why I wanted you to do it," The Evil Queen crouched down to his level, "I do this," Rumpelstiltskin nodded "and the curse will be placed," Rumpelstiltskin continued nodding profusely, "then so be it!"

* * *

Kevin returned to his room having wiped away the tears from his eyes he was going to go in and perhaps about trying another method until he heard a voice, "Mr. Wolf," it was the Scottish woman from the night before simply named Granny, "yo," said Kevin turning around, "oh, my, this is awkward," said Granny with a look of nervousness, "I need to ask you to leave," Kevin scoffed at this, "I'm afraid we have a no felons rule," Kevin looked at her with his eyes half-lidded, "really," Sighed Kevin, "this is a no-felon zone," Granny just sighed at this, "you sure it's not just because I nailed your granddaughter, the first time I booked a room" Granny tilted her head to side to look at him, "well, that doesn't help your case," to which Kevin sighed, "fine here's your key," he said passing her the room key, "here's yesterday's rent," he said handing her a fiver.

Regina was in her garden picking apples from her favourite tree when Graham entered, "how did you let him get away from you?" Regina Demanded, "technically I had no reason to arrest him" Graham pointed out matte of factly, "so I technically I could only hold him until somebody posted bail," Regina turned to snap at him, "so what?" she yelled, "I want him gone." Graham just sighed, "I don't really think he's really a problem to you," said Graham with a shrug, "When Henry entered the prison, he was such a rush to get away from him." Regina smiled _maybe I could use this to my advantage._

"No, no, no," shouted Kevin seeing that his bike had been locked up, "I was only gone for five minutes," He cried "god damn it." he threw his files onto the floor and was about to pick them up when received a phone call, "Mr. Wolf" said a feminine voice on the other end, "oh hey Reggie" said Kevin holding the phone to his head by his shoulder, "New friend how are you?" Asked Regina in a catty manner, "I'll be honest with ya, I've been having a shit day, got arrested and got evicted" said Kevin with a sigh, "yeah, well I've thinking about what you said this morning." Said Regina, "pop by my office, oh and sorry about your bike."_ How did Regina know about my bike without me telling her and what did she mean she's been thinking about what I said this morning. Was she behind all the bad stuff that's been happening to me today? _thought Kevin as he started walking towards her house.

"Ok what is your deal lady," yelled Kevin as Regina sat there watching him vent his frustrations, "one minute we're having a nice conversation about Henry and your parenting, the next you're telling me to get on my bike and to get the hell out of your town, the next you're giving me apples and fun facts, the next you're getting me arrested which also gets me evicted, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kevin then took a moment to catch his breath, "are you quite finished?" Regina asked as Kevin took a seat on the couch, "well first I'd like to start off with apologising for the way I acted yesterday and for the misfortune which has fallen upon you today," Regina took a sip of her wine sat down on a chair opposite him, "I called you in to talk about Henry," said Regina with a mock look of sadness upon her face, "yeah well I suppose your moments," Kevin said sadly, "but I'm sorry he thinks your Evil," Regina smiled at Kevin sympathy but still she wasn't going to let him get the better of her, "actually I wanted to talk about you and Henry," said Regina with a look of determination, "it seems you have been avoiding the poor boy like the plague," "Yeah," Kevin sighed sadly, "he's a good kid but it's like you said, he has enough problems doesn't need me confusing them." Well that didn't work but no matter she had other ways of destroying their father/son relationship, "I know you have been reading his book however," said Regina with a smile, "well what do you think of the stories?" "well it's a good book but I'm starting to think there is no connection between the book and the town, It's just a collection of good stories," "yes" Regina with a smile, "tell me what is your favourite story?" Kevin just shrugged this, "well I find the one about the Evil Queen pretty relatable," said Kevin with a smile, "Really?" said Regina _so he already disagrees with Henry about breaking my curse,_ "yeah if somebody did to me what happened to her they'd probably wake up underwater with bricks in their shoes" Kevin Explained, "mind you I root for Johnny in Karate Kid," still Regina needed more if she was going to get Kevin out of Storybrooke, "do you believe that maybe has something to do with the town?" asked Regina with a wicked smile, "quite frankly I'm not sure what I believe anymore," said Kevin with a sigh, "I mean maybe there is something up with this place but there's a little part of me that thinks maybe I'm looking too far into a few random incident," maybe, but if there was still a chance that he was going to stay she needed to dash that chance, "really," said Regina, "so what exactly are thoughts on this town being possessed, that we're all a bunch of fairy tale characters trapped in a little town in Maine," Kevin sighed maybe he was lying to himself the hidden secrets of Storybrooke, "well," Kevin sighed, "if I had to be honest with myself, It's crazy," "you think I'm crazy," said a little voice, Kevin turned around it was Henry, "Henry," Kevin said rising from his seat but before he could explain himself to the little boy, Henry ran off crying, "no wait," Kevin shouted as his world slipped away from him, "Henry, come back."

* * *

The Queen walked solemnly through her castle, She had to do an impossible task she had to take the heart of the one she loved most and the more she thought about it the more it stung, "did Rumpelstiltskin tell you what you need to know," asked Her father with concern at the sad look on his daughters face, "yes," she said softly with pain in her eyes when she looked at her father, "and?" Her father asked if she couldn't be able the curse maybe she'd forget about her plan if so, he was going to be there, be there to comfort her, to wipe away her tears, "I-I'm not sure I should say." She said her voice breaking, "I'm conflicted" she walked to her sofa overlooking the fireplace and took a seat staring sadly at the burning ember, "how bad is it?" her asked in sympathy, "maybe I can help," This hurt, The Queen knew what had to be done and though her father meant he could comfort her, it sounded as if he was lining up to accept his fate, "I have to cut out the heart of the one I love most," The Queen said looking at the burning ember there was an awkward silence before eventually, "me." Her father said kneeling down in front of her to look her deep in the eyes, there were tears and he put his hand on her shoulder, "daddy, I don't know what to do." She cried turning away from him, "my dear," her father turned her to face him, "please you don't have to do this," she put her hands to her face, "I have to do something," she cried with muffled tears, "no, you don't" her father said sitting on the couch and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "I've already lost one woman I love to revenge, I can't lose another," "but I can't keep living like this." She cried through muffled tears, "what Snow did to me, what she took from me, it's eating me alive daddy, her very existence mocks me, she must be punished." Her father held her closer, "if the price is a hole that can never be filled, why do it?" he asked in all his wisdom, "stop worrying about Snow White and start over, we can have a new life," he then got on his knees in front of her, "but what kind of life?" The Queen said she was lost, vengeance was her crutch if she didn't have that then what would she do? "all I've worked for, all I've built, will be gone, my power will disappear, they already think I'm nothing," her father bowed his head sadly at this and let a single tear fall from his eyes, he didn't want to lose her not like he lost her mother, "power is seductive and so is love, you can have that again." She just looked her father in the eyes and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, "I just want to be happy," she said sadly wrapped in his embrace, "you can be, of this I'm sure" he said his arms around her, "I believe given the chance, we can find happiness together," there was a truth to what he said power is seductive and to some it can corrupt, this is what happened as daddy's little girl ripped out her fathers heart without the use of heart magic to save him.

* * *

Kevin was lost, he had no home and because of his actions he had no family, so he turned to the one voice he felt he could trust.

Mary Margret Blanchard was sitting at her desk at home marking papers when there came a knock at the door, "Mary" Kevin sighed sadly, "I need some help," Mary sat Kevin down at her nearby table and made him a nice hot cup of chocolate as he took a sip, "ok that is uncanny," said Kevin sadly, "how come so many people in this town know how I like my cocoa?" It was cinnamon on top of chocolate his favourite, "I'm sorry," said Mary, "it's a little quirk of mine I should have asked," Kevin took another sip and then looked at Mary with slightly a confused expression, "you apologise a lot, you should really stop doing that," Kevin stated, "but anyway I came here for some advice, I should stop giving and start receiving," Mary continued to pass him a plate of cookies he took one and took a bite out of it, "Mary, I don't what to do," said Kevin with sorrowful look on his face, "I just hurt someone I care about, and I don't what to do because it has a lot with what I believe" Mary nodded in understanding, "well what do you believe?" asked Mary, "quite frankly I'm not sure," said Kevin looking down, "I mean you know Henry's belief that everyone is an imaginary character, well I just accidently told him that he was crazy," Mary just stuck a hand on his shoulder, "well," she said, "do you think he's crazy?" "quite honestly I'm not sure," said Kevin, "I mean I feel some strange compulsion to stay but I'm not sure whether it's because I believe or whether I'm just lying to myself," "well you know what I think?" asked The Teacher who was comforting him, "I think maybe you want to believe because you want to be a part of Henry's life," "do you think so?" asked Kevin looking into her eyes, "Maybe," answered Mary, "but you gotta ask yourself, What do you want?" Kevin thought back, he did feel responsible for the stuff going wrong in Henry's life, he did want to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright because in the end the boy needed a father and he may not be father of the year but god damn it he was all he had, "I want to be there for him!" He exclaimed as he got his coat and proceeded to the door before himself and asking, "you know, Mary I gotta ask you busted me out of prison, Why?" Mary just sighed and told him, "it's strange," she said with a smile, "ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling that we've met before, I mean I know it's crazy," "you know that is crazy," Kevin joked as he left, "thanks Mary"

Henry was defeated, he was hurt, the one man believed in let him down and now here he was talking psychiatrist about how he felt when deep down he felt like nothing, "are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" asked Archie as Henry proceeded to solemnly pick at the wood at the end his umbrella, "you know, that umbrella is sort of my good luck charm, is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?" "I don't think your anyone" He answered it was the same monotone non-answers for every question asked, how could Henry say what he really felt a man he admired as a hero had just spent the entire day trying to get away from him, trying to avoid him, and the worst part was he thought he was problem, that he scared him off, "sorry, sorry, I know you're in session I just need to fix what I broke" said a masculine voice breaking through the awkward moment, "Mr. Wolf," said Archie, "I can explain the mayor forced me to frame you," Kevin just put his hand up to this, "I had a gut feeling but I didn't want to force it," said Kevin "my gut feelings have been getting me into a lot of trouble as late, speaking of which, Henry we gotta talk," Henry just avoided eye contact with him, "I don't want to talk to you," He just said Kevin just felt small as he said that, "yeah I deserve that one," He said with a sigh, "but look, talking is something we have to do," "why have you been avoiding me?" Henry asked sadly, "why do you think I'm crazy," Kevin just sat down beside him, "because I'm scared" said Kevin, "look Henry, I'm poison, I'm the one nobody wanted, to paraphrase the band, Radiohead "I'm a freak and you're so very special, I don't belong here" and I want to be there, I do, but you're the one I lost, and I'm afraid that if I try to get you back, if I try to be a part of your life and I'm only gonna fuck up," Henry started crying as soon as Kevin said this, "you're the saviour and you have to save everyone," He cried, Kevin just kneeled down in front of Henry and said, "whether that's true or not, I wanna be that, I wanna be that for you," Kevin sighed, "If you'd let me?" Henry just wrapped his arms around the old fools neck, "Yes Dad."

* * *

The fire burned bright this time, the curse was set yet again all that was needed was the last ingredient, as The Queen threw her father's heart into the flames, the wind howled, the air gradually built up, the power rose inside The Evil Queen and… the curse was set and it would sweep the kingdom and would leave devastation in it's wake.

The Queen went to her royal graveyard she hadn't been here in while but she knew she had to say goodbye one last time to the thing she loved most, as she made her way to a gravestone, "I love you, daddy." She said placing a rose at the grave which read "here lies King Henry, beloved king, beloved father."

* * *

In life you have to be there for the ones you love whether you feel that you would ruin them or not you have to take care of them because in the end they need you and you could the one missing ingredient in their life but only you could make the choice to be there, this is a lesson Kevin knew now as he and Henry left Archie's office with a feeling of pride in themselves and in each other.

Regina was picking apples from her favourite tree with an evil smile on her face as she thought had won the saviour was gone, when suddenly she was accosted by a certain Mr. Gold, "ooh is that tree still there," he said with a smile, "yes, it is a rather old tree I'll admit but it's still here," Regina smiled at him, "what can I do for you Mr. Gold?" Gold smiled back, "I was just in the neighbourhood," he said, "thought I'd pop-by, lovely to see you in such high spirits," this got a light chuckle from Regina, "Well it's been a good day," she said with a sense of pride, "I just rid the town of an unwanted nuisance," "Kevin Wolf?" Asked Gold even thought he knew the saviour was still here "really?" "yes" Regina said her pride not wavering "I imagine he's gone back to New York by now." Gold scoffed picking an apple from The Mayor's tree, "I wouldn't bet on that," Gold said this got a look of confusion from Regina, "I've just seen him strolling down the main street with your boy, thick as thieves they looked." Regina's confusion turned into a look of rage, "what?" she demanded to which Gold just smiled, "perhaps you should have come to me," He said matching her look of rage with a smile, "if Mr. Wolf is a problem you can't fix, I'm only happy to help for a price, of course." Regina laughed at this, "I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore," she stated pretty content with getting rid of the problem herself, "to which deal are you referring?" Gold asked playing blind, "you know what deal," Regina responded, "oh right, yeah" Gold laughed, "the boy I procured for you, Henry, did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? How ever did you pick it?" Regina suddenly felt a light rage inside as she turned on her heels, "did you want him to come to town?" she asked feeling betrayed, "you wanted all this to happen, didn't you? You're finding Henry wasn't an accident was it?" Gold feigned ignorance, "whatever do you mean?" He asked, "where did you get him?" Regina demanded, "do you know something?" Regina was full of questions she was annoyed by the fact that the man was staying and even more annoyed by not getting a response, "I've no idea what you're implying" Said Gold offended, "I think you do" said Regina wanting an answer, "who is this man, his father This Kevin Wolf?" Gold just smiled, "I would say you think you know exactly who he is." He said ominously, "I really must be going," Regina interrupted him walking away and demanded him tell her what he knew, "I'm not gonna answer you dear," He just said nonchalantly, "so I suggest you excuse me, please."

* * *

Huh I know I'm new to this but is there ever moment where writing this takes less than two days,

Anyway, please Read and Review,

Till next time oncers


	4. Who Is This Johnny Then?

Who Is This Johnny Then?

* * *

There were a lot of reasons to be joyful in The Enchanted Forest, The Sun shone over the kingdom, the flowers bloomed in the summer sun, and all the birds sang but as with all happy days there's always someone hoping the day would end, always someone with a less joyful outlook on the world, this was the case with a certain Prince, he was set to marry a woman who he did not love and knew did not love him back, "what do you think of the view, my dear?" He asked with an awkward smile eager to get this over with, "I've seen better." Answered his bride to be, she was a rather impertinent woman she did not have time to deal with such fanciful things as sunshine and happiness not with her disappointing wedding to look forward to, "this is taking forever, I told you the troll road would've been quicker," she complained, "and far less bumpy" The Prince just continued to look out the window leaning his face on his hand, "are you even listening to me?" his bride with impatience, "yes, of course I am" he said sleepily hoping that a troll would come and bash his brains in with a spiked club so he didn't have to listen to this incessant whining from the princess sitting across from him, suddenly he was awoken from his daydreaming as his carriage driver stopped there appeared a giant knocked over tree in their path to the castle, unaware to the fact that he was being watched from a distance by a mysterious cloaked figure sitting in a tree, the cloaked figure jumped from their spot and landed atop the carriage, as The Prince was looking over the fallen tree he was distracted by a scream from his carriage as the cloaked figure had broken in and stolen his wallet before stealing a horse and riding away, The Prince took one of his knights horses and proceeded to after the hood, the chase took all over the forest but eventually The Prince was able to catch the thief, he tackled them to the ground and unmasked them expecting to face that would haunt his but instead as he stood and proceeded he saw that the face of the thief would only haunt his sweetest dreams, lovely porcelain white skin, eyes as green as emeralds, hair black and curly falling down their face he had robbed by beautiful woman, but before he could begin to believe what he was seeing the woman kicked him square in the crotch, The Prince fell down holding himself, "you can't hide from me," he squealed from his kneeling position, "wherever you are, I will find you!" he flipped onto his back and held himself in a fetal position, _hmph maybe today is going to be a lot more interesting than I thought_ he thought to himself as he passed out.

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard had been awaiting her date for the last 10 hours, in that time a fly had landed on her table and flown off again, she had twelve cups of tea, and had found gum stuck to the bottom of her table which was disgusting, and now had her finally deigned to arrive, "I just want to start off by apologising for being late," said Dr. Whale who after badgering to go on a date with him Mary had finally said yes and he arrived a quarter of a half in, "the traffic was an absolute nightmare," Problem they live in a small rural town there's hardly any traffic, "oh no need to apologise," Mary said through gritted teeth, "please sit down," Mary started by taking a deep breath, "so-" "so we doing this or what?" Whale rudely interrupted, "I'm sorry what?" asked Mary shocked by such a question, "look we're halfway in, usually by this point the lady decides whether or not she wants to go down on her date!" exclaimed Whale, this was their first and he had already ruined it by asking for sex strait out of the get-go genuinely speaking she was out, "well if you're gonna be like that." She said offended, as she was about to walk out, she felt a hand tug at her, "look, I'm sorry" Whale said with a look of shock on his face, "I've just had a really stressful day at work, just give me one more chance," Mary relented I mean it must be stressful being a doctor and all, so she decided to give him one more chance …. And he immediately goes to looking at the waitress Ruby's ass. Needless to say, Mary was sick of this very, very annoying man, so far, he had been late, asked her for coitus and was now looking at another woman. She was very embarrassed and humiliated and quite frankly using her fingers would better than sleeping with this man who would not now what a gentleman was even if it bit him in the ass, "you know what?" she said raising from her seat, "FUCK THIS!"

It was very cold on the way home, she had worn her Sunday dress for the evening and it was very cold around the ankles, thank god she brought out her cardigan with her otherwise she probably would have caught a death of cold, and speaking of death of cold Kevin had found it hard finding a place to sleep he had been evicted from his hotel, (once again his past coming to bite him in the ass,) and he didn't want to go back to New York not whilst Henry needed him, so he lived where everyone lived when they had no options, in alleyways, under tunnels, on the street, "hey, you okay?" asked Mary seeing her newly minted friend struggling, "yeah, just about to dose off," Kevin answered to which Mary looked at him with a shocked look upon her face, "trust me, this ain't the first time I've slept on the street, the key is finding the comfortable places," Mary couldn't help but look at her friend with a sigh of sympathy, "I bet a bed is more comfortable," she said, "yeah, well let's just say I haven't had a bed most of your life and I'm pretty sure you're older than me," Kevin responded, "I'm 28" Mary said with a soft smile, "wow, we're both the same age and only one of us has their life together," Kevin said with a soft chuckle, "but the point still stands I you're offering I'd love to." Mary smiled at this, "good I have a spare bed at my apartment." Kevin just smiled at a time like this it is better to have friends like Mary Margaret Blanchard to hold you up when you have nowhere to go, "by the way, DAMN!" Exclaimed Kevin making Mary blush, "Girl you look like a snack, what you all dressed up for?" Mary chuckled at this, "I just got of a date." She answered shyly, "with who?" asked Kevin with a smile, "Dr. Whale" said Mary, "ooh a doctor!" exclaimed Kevin, "maybe he'll show you his stethoscope." Mary just rolled her eyes, "not really," she said softly, "he's a dick." "ah well that's a shame." Said Kevin an arm around his friend, "c'mon let's get you home."

The next day Mary went to Storybrooke hospital on a field trip with her class, or at least that's what she was using to see the mysterious man, but she when she went to his bed she was not Henry to be there looking over him, "Henry" she said alarming him, "we could really use your help with the decorations." Henry calmed down from His teacher making him jump, "Is Mr Doe gonna be okay Ms. Blanchard?" He asked, "his names not John Doe honey," she corrected him, "that's just what they call people when they don't know who they are." Henry just looked between them and asked, "do you know who he is?" Ms. Blanchard moved forward slowly and said, "no, I just bring him flowers on my rounds." She didn't much about him, she didn't know who he was, she didn't know but all she knew was this was the best place for him.

Henry was with Kevin sitting on a bench, Kevin was eating a BBQ sandwich whilst Henry just sat there reading his book, "I found Prince Charming." He said with glee, "are you saying that you have found the character, Prince Charming or are you coming out of the closet to me?" asked Kevin with an eyebrow raised, "because I love you no matter what your sexual preference." Henry just shook him off, "no I literally found Prince Charming," Henry said showing Kevin the book inside was a picture of a man with a chiselled jawline, beautiful blue eyes, and a cute button nose, "ooh Daddy likey!" Kevin exclaimed with glee, "ew" Henry said with embarrassment, "dad." Kevin just gave Henry a sly look, "what?" He asked with mock offence, "he must be called Prince Charming for a reason, who is this Johnny then?" "He this guy at the hospital," answered Henry, "but he's in a coma." "shouldn't his name be sleeping beauty then?" Kevin asked snickering, "sorry I know not funny, I know." Henry just back to his book, "He's probably looking for his love." Kevin raised an eyebrow, "you gotta know Prince Charming is the name they use for every nearly prince in a story," Kevin informed, "Which princess are we talking about here?" "Snow White."

Kevin was back at his new apartment with his new roommate, they were having dinner it was Chinese when the conversation came up, "so, I heard about you and Sleeping Beauty," Mary looked up from her eggroll with a look of confusion on her face, "I thought you didn't buy into Henry's "everyone's a fairy-tale character" theory." Kevin just laughed, "no, that was a joke." He said with a smile on his face, "so tell me." "well, I found him unconscious and took him to a hospital," Mary said, "I don't know his name or anything about him, but I guess I feel responsible for him." "ah," Kevin said sticking a dumpling in his mouth, "classic Florence Nightingale syndrome," Mary just chuckled, "yeah, I guess." She said sticking another eggroll in her mouth, Kevin then pulled the book from his backpack, "you know you could read some of this," He said with his mouthful, "you want me to read him fairy tales," Mary said with a chuckle, "well, I heard a theory that people in comas hear what's going on around them," Kevin said simply, "and you did say that the stories were a way to cope with a world that doesn't always make sense, I don't know being trapped in a world filled with eternal darkness, just doesn't make sense to me."

* * *

On the run, one has to look for themselves, they can't hesitate not even for a second, they can't trust anybody, this way Snow lived ever since her evil stepmother took over the kingdom, she had been a runaway, unable to go home, she used to have a beautiful life, one to die for, handmaids and butlers waiting on her hand and foot, she had a pony of every colour and her whole life she felt protected and loved every day but that all changed the day her father died, when The Evil Queen took the throne framing her and making her out as the villain, because of this she was a princess without a castle, a ruler without a kingdom, a girl without a home and it wasn't fair that she had to lose it all like she had, but this was her life stealing from the rich and keeping for herself, her usual tactic was to hide the stolen objects inside a near-by cage and come by to take it later, but today a little for as she leaving her cave taking her stuff with her, she was ensnared by a trap laid out for her as a net wrapped around her she heard a voice call out, "I told you I'd find you," it was The Prince from earlier, "no matter what you do, I will always find you," She chuckled from her net, defiant to the last, "is this the only way you can catch a woman, by stringing her along?" she said slyly, "it's the only way to catch thieving scum," He shot back, "well, aren't you a regular Prince Charming?" she said hoping she could perhaps seduce her way out of this situation, "I have a name, you know" he said with a smile, "don't care Charming suits you," she said with a gleam in her eye, "sweet talking will get you nowhere!" he exclaimed, "especially after you stole from me and kicked me in the privates," "aww," she said with mock sympathy, "tell you what, if you're still angry about that, I could come down and kiss it better," he would like this but there was a time and a place and when dealing with a thief and trying to get back a prized possession, needless to say was not the right time, "stop changing the subject," he ordered, "I came for my Jewels back." She could see that the flirting was working immensely, "c'mon I didn't kick you that hard." She said with a smile, "not those Jewels!" he exclaimed in shock, "I'm fine down there now." She raised one eyebrow, "not the jewellery type." She lied but she made it seem so easy, "indeed, I noticed." He snapped back, "ouch, are you insulting me," she said in mock offence, "no quite right, my apologies" he said trying to get serious, "how dare I cast aspersions at the person who robbed me, where are my jewels," so maybe flirting wasn't working like she hoped, "ok, so I may have sold them to some trolls," Prince Charming's eyebrows raised in alert, "what?" he said fearing the worst, "what do you care you have a whole castle full of them?" she said switching her approach from flirting to taking a more direct approach, "these were special among them was a ring that belonged to my mother I was going to give it to-" "the nag with the bad attitude that's what this is about?" Snow said interrupting, "hey I know she may not have the same interests, be good to look at, or that good in bed," The Prince tried to defend, "but I'm pretty sure that if I don't marry her, I'm gonna be executed." Snow just chuckled at this, "I knew it, it's all arranged marriages and business transactions" she spat, "there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss, let me guess, her kingdom wants to takeover yours and this is, what a last-ditch effort to avoid war?" "well yeah!" He exclaimed, "what do you think I meant by if I don't marry her, I'll be executed? I mean it's pretty obvious!" Snow just laughed at this outburst held it in, she had another plan of escape, "look if I take you to the person I sold it too, would you let me down," Prince Charming sighed, it was a good deal, so he cut the rope holding her up, "fine I'll be right watching every move you make, so no funny business," He proclaimed as Snow got up bushed herself off and sighed, "you'll be right behind me watching," she said to which he gave a short nod, "enjoy the view," she said wiggling her butt.

* * *

"" enjoy the view," she said wiggling her butt" read Ms. Blanchard, she had decided to take Kevin up on his offer, he did have a good point this man was in a coma, if there was one thing he needed it was hope and a really good doctor, as she was about to read the next chapter the patient's hand reached to take a hold of hers, she noticed this and gave his a tight squeeze, she did feel something for this man, she just didn't know whether it was sympathy or something else, suddenly she felt a disturbance behind her, "I'm just checking his pulse." Said Dr. Whale, "yeah well so long as that is the only thing you're doing here," said Mary angry that Whale had interrupted the moment. "look, I'm really trying," said Whale, "and failing miserably." Interrupted Mary, "I'm just saying that halfway through a date I should be expecting some hand action." Said Whale, "I think I would rather my hand over a lit flame, good day sir," she said picking up her book and leaving, as soon as she was Whale picked up his phone dialled in a number and called Regina, "yes" she said from the other end, "it's Doctor Whale," He said with a hint of worry, "you told me to call you if there was ever a change in our John Doe?" He had seen the hand grab Ms. Blanchard's earlier and now was going to report it to The Mayor of the town, "somethings happened."

Regina could not believe what she was hearing "what?" she asked in shock, "he just tried to grab one of the volunteers," The Doctor informed, "there was a slight fluctuation in brain activity," Regina could guess who but still she had to ask, "and who was this volunteer?" "Mary Margret Blanchard" he said, it was time so she went to get her crystal ball with this she could see David asleep in his bed, "it's time to wake up."

Late that night The Man woke up and started to walk around his face was blank as was his eyes emotionless beginning to receive the feeling back into his body, he did not who he was, he did not know how he got here, all he knew was he had to find someone, "hey" said a voice it belonged to Whale, "you're up, how are you feeling?" The Man just reached back and punched him in the face, as he fell down clutching his bloody nose and letting out a few curse words The Man proceeded to leave through an open door, going into the forest.

The next day Kevin was sitting at Granny's diner eating a peach cobbler with his son, Henry Mills, they were soon to be joined Henry's Teacher and Kevin's new best friend Mary Margaret Blanchard, "so how's the job search going?" asked Henry startling Kevin, "oh I'm sorry I zoned out there for a second." Kevin said bluntly, "yeah I'm still looking but there doesn't seem to be many job openings." Kevin had been looking for a job to do around Storybrooke since he couldn't leave, he couldn't go back to his old detective job, not that he wanted to with Henry around, Kevin felt like he had purpose, but still it probably wouldn't hurt to have a way back his friend, who had only just, out of the kindness of her heart gave him a home when he had nowhere else to go, speaking of which, Mary Margret Blanchard was making her way through the door to the cafeteria, "hey Mary," Greeted Kevin, "so did you read the stories to him?" "Yeah" said Mary taking her seat, "but something weird happened," Kevin sat forward leaning on his arms, "what happened?" he asked in concern for his best friend, "Well he grabbed my hand," Stated Mary, "what?" asked Henry as suddenly his interest in the conversation skyrocketed, "what did you do?" Mary just shuffled in her seat, "well, I guess I sorta just held his hand." She confessed sheepishly, Henry gasped happily, "then the curse is close to being lifted," Said Henry happily, which caused a chuckle to come from Kevin, "well, I'm not whether I'd say anything about a curse but it is a miracle," Kevin said happily, "do you want to go see him?"

When they got to the hospital, it was a mess there were cops everywhere, "He must be waking up," Henry gasped happily, "Henry stay back," warned Graham, who had just finished talking to one of the nurses, "Bearded Man," said Kevin happily, "what brings you here?" "our John Doe has escaped." He answered bluntly, Kevin moved his head to the side so he could see, the bed was empty and a mess as if someone had gotten up from it, he tilted his head back into place and let out a short, "huh," Kevin then turned to look at Graham and said, "I assume you have your boys looking for him," "I'm sure Sheriff Hubert has only his best officers on the job" said a very strict, feminine voice, coming from behind, "It's Regina isn't it?" said Kevin in a high pitched voice as everyone had turned to look behind him and were nodding their heads, "and she's right behind me now, isn't she?" again everyone nodded their heads, he slowly turned around, "hi," he squeaked, "what the hell are you doing here?" Regina asked, Kevin only made some rather uncomfortable noises as a response, "and you," she said grabbing Henry, "I thought you were at the arcade." Kevin continued to make uncomfortable noises until Graham slapped him in the back, "I can explain" he let out, "this outta be good." Sighed Regina, "Well, Me and Henry were just coming to see John Doe, not that we hanging out or anything, I mean we were but not in the same place, I mean-" He cut himself off, "I'm sailing up Sugar Honey Iced Tea cannon without a paddle aren't I?" Regina just smiled and nodded her head slowly, "what happened to John Doe?" asked Mary thankfully changing the conversation, "did somebody take him?" "oh, thank god" sighed Kevin wiping his brow, "we don't know yet, his I. Vs were ripped out," confessed Graham, "but the only sign of a struggle is a doctor with a broken nose," he then gestured towards Dr. Whale, "hey" he said angrily, "your boyfriend broke my nose," "first of all, not my boyfriend," Mary said angrily, "second of all, after the way you acted you deserved it," Dr. Whale then turned to Kevin, "already moved onto the next one I see," He said bitterly, "hey," said Kevin cracking his knuckles, "leave me out of this or I will fix your nose, the hard way," Dr whale could tell Kevin was not a man to mess with even with Regina around, "what's that nurse we gotta new patient on the 3rd floor," he squeaked, "coming right up," Kevin crossed his arms and smiled proudly, "what did you do?" Demanded Henry, "you think I had something to do with this?" asked Regina offended, "I thought it was pretty clear, he thinks your Voldemort." Said Kevin with his arms crossed, "what?" asked Henry confused, "She's The Evil Queen," Kevin just looked down at Henry, "oh I just heard you thought she was evil, you never said which villain she was." He stated, "and pretty sure she has a good reason for being here," Regina looked up at Kevin, "I'm here because I'm his emergency contact" she said, "oh, is he a friend of yours?" asked Kevin, "something like that," said Regina, "I want him found, if not you can kiss your sheriff position goodbye!" and she stormed out of the room, Kevin walked towards a corner of the room, "you heard the mayor," said Graham trying to regain some order, "erm Bearded Man," said Kevin looking up, "I want him found and I want him brought back here," "Bearded Man," "check the forest, check the streets, check the alleywa-" "GRAHAM!" shouted Kevin, startling the town sheriff, "yes, Kevin." Kevin just turned around with a Cheshire cat grin on his face, "how about we start with checking the CCTV footage."

Kevin and Graham were in the security office questioning two eyewitnesses, the short, bald guy from the drunk tank and a rather short fellow with major allergy problems, "so other than Dr. Whale, who claims he was assaulted by the suspect and Ms. Blanchard who claimed to have held hands with him, you two were the only witnesses" said Graham piecing together what he had found out about the night before, "and you saw nothing," Kevin just laughed at this, "what seems to be so funny?" asked Graham turning to him, "well it's just you called him a suspect like he's some sort of criminal," said Kevin, "seems to me like the only thing he's guilty of is reacting strongly after waking from a.. how long did you say you found him?" He turned to Mary, "I don't actually remember," she answered nervously, "let's round up and say six years give or take," he said turning back to the tv's, "and we've questioned all the witnesses so I say IT'S TIME WE PLAY AMERICA'S FAVOURITE PASTTIME…. PLAY THAT FOOTAGE!" he said as he walked over to the monitors, "we've already checked the cameras," Said Graham, "and nothing's come up," "that my bearded co-host is because we only saw one tape" he stated, "for you see if this was truly the tape from last night we would see the banners the kids put up," "you've been sleeping on the job again" said the Bearded dwarf, "you selling me out" said the sniffling dwarf, "I ain't getting fired over this, " Defended The Bald one, "at least I don't drink on the job, AAA-CHO," The sneezing one said sneezing on Kevin, "disgusting!" he said imitating a game show host, "seriously, this is my favourite jacket," "sorry" said the security officer, shaking off his arm, Kevin took another tape, one from earlier, and put it in.

On the DVD was a static image of a man standing 6'2, in his late 20s with sandy brown hair, getting up from his bed, he started to wander around, until he was spotted by a man in a white lab coat, who was understood to be Dr. Whale, He punched this man in the face, and ran out the nearest door.

"ooh, if only we had an action replay," said Kevin back to imitating an announcer, "great so now we have an awoken and very dangerous man on the loose," said Graham, "aw don't worry I'm sure we'll find him." Said Kevin with a smile, "now where does that door go?" "The Woods."

* * *

Prince Charming and Snow White made their through the woods over every tree, through every opening, upon every path, until eventually slowing down in the woods, "I thought you weren't the jewellery type," said The Prince to The Thief, "what's that around your neck?" around her neck was a silver locket shaped in the symbol of a heart encasing little white sprinkles, "don't worry about it," she deflected, well The Prince wasn't gonna stand for that, he yanked the locket from around her neck, "careful!" Snow exclaimed in shock, "it's a weapon." Prince Charming had to take a second look at the locket in disbelief, "what dust? What kind of weapon is dust?" He asked, "fairy dust," Snow said trying to snatch it from him, only for The Prince to pull away, "I thought that was a good thing." He said, "when it comes from a good fairy, this stuff is dangerous," explained Snow, "it can turn to the most fearsome of adversaries into a form that's easily squashed," He took the vial and stuck it in his shirt pocket, "then why didn't you use it on me?" said Prince Charming, "I said fearsome of enemies," answered Snow jokingly, at this The Prince merely laughed, "it's hard to come by, I'm saving it for a special someone." The Prince did not understand where she was coming from, "who?" Snow just shrugged, "The Evil Queen," The Prince's face went ashen as even for a poor farm boy, everyone understood to fear the name of The Evil Queen.

There was an awkward silence before Snow noticed a stream nearby and got an idea of how to lose her captor, "man, we've been walking for hours," she said, "I could with a drink," and then proceeded to walk to the stream, "fine," he said, "but make it quick!" Snow bent down to take sip of the water giving Charming a better look at her bum, he turned away out of chivalry, "sucker." she said quietly then she tripped him and pushed him into the water, "sorry but got to keep one step ahead, you know how it is." She said picking through his stuff and then running on ahead, but as she made it to the clearing, she was accosted by three men, "huh look who we found," said One of knights who wasn't wearing a mask, "hey boys, how you doing?" asked Snow with a nervous chuckle as they surrounded her leaving her with nowhere to run, "Gerry, you been working out?." The unmasked knight who was named Gerry got off his horse, "save it Snow, we've got you surrounded," he then brandished a curved dagger, "and your big mouth isn't going to get you out of this one," she checked her neck but found still gone then remembered The Prince had took it and that she had flushed it down the river, she smiled nervously and said, "I'm sure we can talk about this."

* * *

It had gone dark Kevin, Graham and Mary had gone out to the forest to look for the missing John Doe, they were looking everywhere until Graham who was leading them came to a sudden stop, "what?" asked Kevin, "the trail runs out here," Graham said hand to the ground, "yeah so he must have still be around here," said Kevin, "hey stupid idea, likely to get us killed, I know but let's split up search for clues," Graham turned to him, "Hey, this is my world" said Graham, "I'm the one in charge," Kevin sighed, "sorry," he said, "what's your plan?" "my plan…. is we split up and look for clues," Graham said proudly as he walked off causing Kevin to facepalm," what does he mean his world?" asked Mary, "isn't finding people your thing too?" "yeah, but I'm a drifter, he's town sheriff" Kevin justified, "Mary you go left, I go right." "and what about me?" asked a little voice, it was Henry, "shit," Kevin said under his breath, "Henry, what are you doing here?" "I can help, I know where he's going!" exclaimed Henry, "oh yeah where's that?" asked Kevin raising one eyebrow, "he's looking for you," Henry said as he turned to Mary.

* * *

"Really are the ropes necessary?" Asked Snow sarcastically, "c'mon guys" The Black Knights had tied her to a tree, the ropes were tight but she was figuring out a way to get out of them, they were going to torture her before ending her life, "do you know how long I've to cut that disrespectful tongue from your mouth?" asked Gerry coming closer with his dagger, "erm ever since I refused to go out with you?" Snow guessed, "it's not you, it's just you are hideously ugly." The other knights started to snicker at this but turned silent when Gerry gave them a stern gaze, "the former princess been on the run since childhood," The Knight said with an evil grin on his face, "tell me, do you anyone is gonna miss you when you die?" Snow looked down sullenly Gerry was right, she had spent her life and now was going to die alone in the forest, "it seems you have laughed your last." He spat, Suddenly Snow just looked up smile on her face, "it doesn't really matter now does it?" she said still smiling, "you're gonna be dead in about five minutes," Gerry just laughed at this, "oh really" he laughed, "and who's gonna kill me you?" Snow just gave him a look of mock offense, "oh not at all," she said pointing over Gerry's shoulder, "him on the other hand…" Gerry turned around to see his two subordinates dead on the floor with Prince Charming standing over them, "I must say that is not what I call a relaxing bath," joked Prince Charming, "who's this then?" asked Gerry, "Prince David Nolan and you must be the dark clad man child planning on torturing a poor defenceless girl," "ooh such words David" he laughed, "I think your Prince Charming better watch his mouth," "yeah and I think you should stop mocking him," said Snow, "now, now Snow White in life you must learn to laugh at yourself," said The Prince with a smile, "for example take a look at this man he must find it so hard take himself seriously when he's dressed like a chess board piece which has been used to clog a toilet," The Knight took exception to this, "you will pay for such an insult," suddenly blades clashed, Gerry had the strength advantage but Prince Charming had the intelligence, weaving and ducking around the blade of the dark knight and occasionally taking to strike him across the chest, the knight grunted in pain and charged at Prince Charming but Prince Charming blocked, it wasn't enough as the knight slicing him across the arm, he then slashed him across the leg taking him down, "you were foolish to challenge my blade," he laughed he prepared to strike down as Prince Charming closed his eyes in fear and … nothing, he opened his eyes slowly, Snow had gotten free from her bondage and had picked up one the dead knights' swords and had thrusted through his back, "what do you know?" she said with a smile, "I was gonna kill you" Gerry fell down flat on his face dead as Snow walked other to the downed Prince, "are you ok?" she asked offering him a hand, "yeah, it's just a flesh wound," he said, "thanks for the rescue, Charming," said Snow with a smile, "seemed like the honourable thing to do," said The Prince still slightly in pain suddenly they couldn't keep it in longer they laughed together heartily, Snow, the laugh in the face of danger thief had been saved by a royal and Prince Charming, the loyal honourable law abiding prince had been saved by a no-good thief, they were an odd couple but they had fun together, it was hard not to laugh at themselves, "oh, yeah I almost forgot to ask you still have my dust?" asked Snow, "yeah," the Prince answered, "you're gonna help me get my jewels?" "oh yeah I forgot you're getting married," Snow reminded herself, "c'mon, lets get a move on," and on they went unknowing of the feelings that were brewing inside.

* * *

They huddled together as Kevin sat Henry down and they all asked him for an explanation, "you said he's looking for me," said Mary confused, "what did you mean?" "you're the one who woke him up," explained Henry, "you're the last one he saw, he wants to find you." "makes sense," said Kevin it was Mary who had spent the last night reading to him and it was Mary who held his hand, it wouldn't be too outlandish to suggest, "we check the school." Henry just shook his head, "no, he doesn't want to find Ms. Blanchard," Henry explained, "he wants to find Snow White," Kevin just raised an eyebrow, "ok that's what doesn't make sense," Kevin said confused, "why would he want to find a fictional character?" "maybe he's just lost and confused," suggested Mary, "he's been in a coma a long time." "but he loves you!" exclaimed Henry, "you need to stop chasing him and let him find you." "right, good game plan" said Kevin, "but that still raises a few questions: why are you here? Why are you not at home? And does your mother know you're out this late?" Henry looked to the ground solemnly, "she dropped me off at the house then went right out," he said sadly, "well you say nothing and we'll say nothing," said Kevin, "you go home and your mom doesn't have to find out that you snuck out way past your bedtime," "but I can help," Henry insisted "I know where he's going," Kevin walked to Henry and got down at his level, "and where do think that is?" he asked, "he's going to where he fell in love with her," he answered pointing to Mary Margret Blanchard , "he's going to the troll bridge," Kevin sighed and looked down, "ok, Graham is there a place in town called the troll bridge?" he asked, "yes, it's just on the corner of town," Graham answered, "right, you keep looking, me and Blanchard will go check the troll bridge," Kevin ordered, "what about me?" asked Henry, "I can help too," Kevin just looked up at him, "you wanna help?" Henry nodded, "go home," "but-" "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you," Kevin interrupted, Henry could see that Kevin was fighting back tears as he said this, he really did care for the little boy and Henry like this was his biggest fear, "yes, Dad."

* * *

Eventually Prince Charming and Snow White got to a bridge in the middle of the forest, "right, this is the place," said Snow, "wow, this guy you sold my diamonds to really cleans up" Joked The Prince, "yeah he is not a very fancy kind of guy," said Snow, as they slowly made their bridge eventually just as they were about to make their way across Snow halted, "what?" asked Prince Charming, "it's just one thing I forgot about who I sold it to…" Snow said," they're trolls, good luck," and she pushed The Prince onto the bridge, "what?" he said in fear, suddenly he felt a shadow grow right behind him, the creature breathing into his neck, Prince Charming turned to look slowly it was a giant green troll staring down at him, "fresh meat."

Snow had made it to the pathway and was just start walking away, when a little voice in the back of her head started going off, _well that's a fine way to treat someone, especially someone who saved your life, _said The Voice, "whatever, I'm a thief, I can't afford to care about anyone but myself," said Snow, _really even if it's someone you really care about,_ said The Voice, "I don't care about Prince Charming," said Snow with a laugh, _really, you've not been having fun with him this entire time? I'm inside your head, I know that your heart skips a beat when he smiles at you, _said The Voice, "ok, so maybe I do care about him but I'm sure he'll be okay," said Snow with a slightly more nervous laugh, _really, this is trolls we're talking about,_ reminded The Voice, _they eat babies and wash it down with the blood of the innocent and you think sir cheesecake of the nice ass is gonna stand a chance against them,_ "goddamn guilty conscience" said Snow turning back to save him.

"look guys, I'm just here for my jewels," said Prince Charming feeling a wet patch in between his legs, "mighty fine horse, you have," said The troll, "I think you ride over and cause massive headache," The Prince cowered, "no, no it's just.." he said in fear, "give reason why I shouldn't rip off your skin and use as coat," said the troll, Prince Charming gulped, sweat dripping from his forehead, he could swear this was gonna be the end of him, before he heard a voice call out, "relax, Deathbringer it's okay," it was Snow, "he's with me," Deathbringer put him down and straitened his suit, "oh why not say so," said The troll, "wouldn't be so hasty to eat, if did," Snow just laughed, "his name is Deathbringer," said The Prince in confused fear, "yeah," said Snow, "Deathbringer The Bloody." "it feel like ages since last saw," said The troll with a smile, "how been?" "oh, you know me" Snow said with a smile, "go hard or go home," "couldn't say better." Said Deathbringer still smiling, "you got that right," Joked Snow, "you speak a broken version of English" at which point everyone excluding Prince Charming broke out laughing, This went on for several hours until The Prince cleared his throat, "oh right," said Snow, "you know those diamonds I sold you, I'm gonna need em back," "you know how some magical creatures have a catchphrase, Wicked Always Wins, Magic Always Comes At Price," said the troll still smiling, "well, I have catchphrase too, no refunds." Snow's laughing died down, "well, actually it turns the jewels I sold you contained a ring which has certain intrinsic value," she said looking at Prince Charming, she then turned back to Deathbringer with her smile replaced with a more determined look, "so yeah I'm gonna need it back, unless of course you want me to find other ways of getting the ring back." Deathbringer's smile also faded, "you threaten me," He said gesturing to his men, "you should know bad choice," Snow looked around, his men had begun to advance, "ah well, can't win em all," suddenly she flicked out of her pocket in stile like she was skilled and she charged towards slicing across it's chest, "woah!" exclaimed Prince Charming as he pulled out his sword and blocked a downward strike from another troll, the troll Snow was fighting striked down but she rolled underneath it's attack and slashed it across the leg before striking up and putting her blade through it's jaw, Prince Charming was defending a strike from his troll only for the troll to knock him back, the troll charged forward and to strike The Prince across the face but The Prince ducked the attack and slashed across the ankles bringing it down at which point The Prince impaled it through the chest but he didn't see the troll behind him, "duck" shouted Snow and she threw her knife through the beast's eye sending him down, "but what about you?" asked The Prince only to see her climb onto the last troll and take him down with her legs before snapping it's neck, "what?" asked Snow, The Prince had to admit to himself seeing Snow do this did turn him on a little, "very impressive," said Deathbringer "but you only have one troll left to go," Snow plucked her dagger from the dead trolls face, "aw, you done hiding behind your men," she snarked, "ready to give me a go," the troll laughed "prepared to die, little girl," the troll said, "shame you bring boytoy, now he die too" Snow raised one eyebrow and looked at The Prince, "why does everyone think we're dating?" she asked, The Prince just shrugged, "ah well, bring it on!" Deathbringer slashed his sword across which Snow ducked slashing him at the knee, Prince Charming came forward and drove his sword into The Troll's shoulder, Snow slashed him across the inner thigh, Prince Charming slashed him across the chest, Snow kicked him in the head as Prince Charming stabbed him in the knee, eventually Deathbringer realised he couldn't fight them together so he split them apart throwing Snow across the bridge and holding her in a magic field, he then smacked Prince Charming's sword out of his hand, laughing he smashed The Prince across the face sending flying back, he continued to laugh as he made it closer and closer to the downed Prince he kicked him in the chest when he tried to get up, "you were fool to come here," he said as he picked him up by neck squeezing The Prince struggled to hold his breath as the troll squeezed and squeezed but before The Prince went limp, Deathbringer was turned into a mouse, Snow then stomped on the once troll crushing him beneath her boot, "when did you get a hold of the dust?" asked Prince Charming taking a minute to catch his breath, "I stole it from you when you pushed you onto the bridge," Snow confessed, "thanks for the rescue, Snow" He said, "nah, it seemed like the honourable thing to do," Snow smiled, "what about The Queen?" asked Prince Charming, "I just snapped a trolls neck with my legs," Snow reminded, "I think I'll be fine," "you gave up your chance of revenge for me," The Prince said, "something tells me you would have done the same," said Snow with a smile, "now come on, Prince Charming." "I told you I have a name," reminded The Prince, "and I told you Charming suits you," said Snow.

* * *

The Toll Bridge was nicknamed The Troll Bridge because some hooligan had written Graffiti, The Mayor never noticed because it was too deep in the woods to change and for many years the graffiti to the point where those that knew where it was only ever referred to it as The Troll Bridge, it had become sort of a small but still rather prominent landmark in it's own right, and right now it was being looked over by a grizzled man and a young woman with short, brown hair, if Henry was right then it was worth a look at to see if he was there so far they had seen nothing, "do you think Henry might be right," asked Mary with slight hope in her eyes all though why she did not know, "probably," said Kevin, "I wouldn't say love, he doesn't even know you, but you were last kind face he saw, it wouldn't be too unusual to assume," he shone his torch on rock "have you seen anything?" he asked, "no, not yet," said Mary, "so Henry thinks your Snow White," Said Kevin, "yeah, quite frankly I don't see the resemblance," she said with a small smile, "I don't know white skin, blue eyes, black hair," Kevin joked, "let me know if you see anything, Snow," Mary just sighed "that's my nickname from now on, isn't it?" Mary asked with a sigh, "oh, yeah," said Kevin, "typical," said Snow they continued looking, so far finding nothing of worth, Kevin was beginning to think that maybe Henry was off with his assumption, that the man was Prince Charming subconsciously trying to be with his lost love when suddenly he heard a cry come from Mary, a cry of, "I think I found something," suddenly Kevin turned on his heel, shining his lamp across to what Mary had seen, it was the man, he was covered in dirt and lying face down into the reservoir, "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Mary screamed as she turned him over out of lake trying to get a pulse, "ooh, he's quite a looker isn't he?" Kevin joked, the man was very attractive but right now, Mary was trying to resuscitate him, so that he was alright and breathing normally once again, "come back to us," Mary said she pushed her hands down on his chest, "come back to me," she then reached and gave him the kiss of life, suddenly the man woke up with a splutter and shake, "Kevin, call-" said Mary but she stopped herself once she saw he was already on the phone, "Bearded man, we found him come quick I think he drown-" said Kevin stopping himself once he saw that the man was awake and breathing, "oh, never mind he's awake, still come quickly, we found him face down in the dirt, he might need medical attention."

The doctors led the man who was now lying on a gurney through the hospital urgently being led by Graham, The man was a strange case, nobody knew who he was, nobody knew where he came from and nobody knew how he got put in a coma in the first place, the man had complete total amnesia, "is he gonna be alright," asked Mary, "he's gonna be fine, other than his lost memories there was no other damage," Assured one of the doctors, "we're gonna have to ask that you wait outside though, in case we find other problems," Mary breathed a sigh of relief, she did not why but she felt a sort of kinship with the man in the hospital bed, "right, we have a lot of questions and very little time," said Kevin to the group around him, "first things first we need to find out who he is and how he how he got there, so where gonna need a name," suddenly a blonde woman came running past, "David, David is that you?" she cried, as she entered the room, only to be moved out by the staff, "who's that?" asked Mary, "his wife," said a certain silky voice, it belonged to the town mayor, "terrific!" Kevin exclaimed, "how did his family?" Regina just smiled evilly, "I'm the town mayor," she reminded, "I have unlimited access to the town files," Kevin just smiled and looked back, "well, that's good," he smiled as turned back to the mayor, "at least we now know he's not alone."

* * *

It had been a very long day, Prince Charming and Snow White, well she was tired, they'd a lot, fought The Evil Queens guards and won, fought a group of trolls and won, started to realise they had feelings for each other, well maybe just Snow White as she gave Prince Charming a little nudge, "so, you have a wedding to get back to," she said with a cute little smile, "yeah I do," he said, "you're gonna want this back aren't you?" he handed her a bag filled with gold, "well, I just did this because it was a good deed," she said with a chuckle, "well if you don't want the money," He said starting to put the bag away, "woah, woah, I didn't say that," she said taking the bag from him, "oh yeah here's your ring," she took the ring out of her pocket and held it in her hands, "you know, I may not believe in this crazy love crap," she said looking at the ring before looking up at Prince Charming, "but, I would think that your mom would you want you to give this to someone you really loved, not some skinny blonde nag with an attitude," The Prince just sighed, "yeah but this for my kingdom," he said sadly, "it's like you said "it's all arranged marriages and business transactions there's no such thing as true love,"" Snow sighed and said, "yeah you're probably right," she handed him the ring, "for the record Snow," said The Prince, "you're a complete pain and I'm glad to be rid of you," Snow smiled, "you too, you asshole," she said suddenly they broke out laughing as The Prince started Snow called to him, "hey, Prince Charming, good luck," The Prince looked back, "you too, Snow," Snow White just sighed as The Prince started to walk away, _you're totally gonna miss the big galuke, _said The Voice in her head, "shut up."

* * *

"his name is David Nolan, and That's his wife Kathryn and the joy on her face well, "said Regina still smiling evilly, "it's put me in quite the forgiving mood," She turned her smile on Kevin, who felt the smile was rather genuine, "you did good, Reggie," he said, "after the week I've been having, I guess I kind of needed a day like today," "good for you," said Regina, still not understanding why this one man was not intimidated by her, "thank you," said Kathryn as she leaved the hospital room, "thank you for finding my David," there was an honest to goodness smile across her face, "you're welcome, he gave us quite a run-around," said Kevin, "although you know I gotta ask if you're his wife, why didn't you go look for him yourself?" Kathryn just looked down, "a few years ago, me and David were… not getting along," she explained, "it was my fault, I know that now, I was difficult and unsupportive, I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave and he did," Kevin just sighed and looked down, "yeah, well at least the kids can be happy, dads back," Kevin said, "oh we never had children," said Kathryn, "well, now that he's back," Kevin said and laughed pervertedly, "oh you have no idea," said Kathryn with a smile, "I am gonna break him in as soon as he's outta here," Kevin and Kathryn laughed, as the doctor left the room, "so how is he?" asked Mary and Kathryn together, "like I said he's fine," The Doctor reassured, "he must have an angel looking over him," Kevin just turned and smiled at Mary, "yeah something like that."

As Regina was preparing to leave she heard a masculine voice call, "Reggie," it was Kevin, "Kevin I let you off the hook back there, don't push it," said Regina looking down at Kevin, "like I said you did good back there Reggie," Kevin started, "but I'm staying, for Henry, you can't keep me away from him and he needs me, I'm his father," Regina was about to interject when Kevin, "he does need me, I've clearly seen that despite what you say he hasn't coped well, heck, he thinks everyone in town is a goddamn Disney character, long story short he needs me and I need to be here for him, so whilst I'm here you stay outta my way, I stay outta yours," Regina scowled at him, "or what?" she said, "this isn't a treat," said Kevin, "it's just me laying down some ground rules," Graham whipped around the corner, "Kevin, can I speak with you?" He said, "Bearded Man, thanks for breaking the awkward silence, "Kevin said with a smile, "what do you want to talk to me about?" "in private," Graham said, "fine, I think we've discussed all we need to," said Regina as she made her way home, "right," said Kevin with a sharp smile, "what did you want to talk to me about?" Graham smiled, "I'm impressed you managed to find the John Doe" he said, "ah, surely that should be the David Nolan," Kevin corrected, "right," said Graham, "like I said you managed to impress me, and I heard you don't have a job, is this correct?" Kevin looked down, "yeah, well the job search is hard especially here," Kevin sighed, "It seems every job has been filled and every role by the person best suited," Graham looked at the man with sympathy, "yeah," he said, "well not every role," this got Kevin's attention what was Graham suggesting, "I would like to know how you feel about becoming my new deputy?" Kevin just looked up with a smile, "it would help me pay Snow back, " Kevin said with a smile, "plus it would be hot as hell to see you take charge," this got a chuckle from Graham, "good you start in two days," Graham said, as he was waling away he turned back and said, "don't be late."

Mary couldn't explain it, she didn't know why but she felt a great pain in her chest as David hugged his wife, she didn't why but there was a great felling of loss, a great feeling of pain which she couldn't comprehend, as David hugged his wife, he didn't know why but he felt a great slew of emotions like sadness, pain and want, he was supposed to be happy, his wife had found him, so why wasn't he? It just didn't make sense, this was a happy moment but the two people that should be happiest, Mary, the woman who didn't want the man to be alone and David, the man who found his way back to the person he was supposed, felt an unknown feeling of heartbreak.

Mary didn't know why, why was she all of a sudden feeling a great pain sink into her heart, the man she helped get better was with his wife, happily with his wife, so couldn't the feeling that she was meant to be with a man she did not know, it was confusing but inside she felt something was not right, this confusion would make anyone feel annoyed at themselves, make them feel like something was not right with them, this was the position Mary Margret Blanchard found herself as tears started to stream from her eyes, suddenly a hand placed itself upon her shoulders, "hey, plenty of fish, huh," she looked up it was Kevin, "you may not know the guy, but you helped him find his way back home, you did good Snow," Mary smiled, she may have felt confused but to have a friend there to comfort her, to have a friend there to run to when things go wrong, it would show anyone that they were not alone, today was a good day for Kevin, he reunited a man with his lost love, he got a job and he stood up to a woman who was making to make his life a living hell, he hoped everyday in Storybrooke would be just like this, he smiled as he got into bed, started to go to sleep.

* * *

OK, first of Snow White may be a little ooc I wanted to show her as a little cruel as the story started then have her through her experience with Prince Charming, develop into the character we see in the show,

Secondly, I decided to keep Prince Charming's name as Prince Charming because I wanted to keep the fairy-tale world by letting the characters have the name they're common by, it annoyed me greatly when even in The Enchanted Forest, they'd to themselves as David Nolan, or Killian Jones, or Zelena Mills, instead of Prince Charming, Captain Hook or The Wicked Witch Of The West, the only character I felt doing this actually worked for was Regina because she doesn't exactly live up to her nickname,

Thirdly, do you think I should be doing this in of a script style? let me know

Finally, this took nearly a whole week to do, yeah, I'm gonna get the next one out in two weeks' time,

Well that is all, till next time Oncers.


	5. Spin The Wheel

Spin The Wheel

* * *

Ella was born into a royal family, she was the most beautiful baby in all the land with a loving father and a beautiful mother, until one say that would change her life, the day her mother died, several years after that her father remarried to a rather miserable old cow, Lady Tremaine, a woman who insisted that everything must be perfect that life gives her what she always wanted, and a marriage to a man who had his own daughter who he loved more than her was not part of the plan, so when eventually her husband died, this was all the excuse Tremaine needed to treat Ella like dirt that she had found on the bottom of her shoe, she made her do all the chores in the household, made her scrub the floors until her knees were red and sore, turned a blind eye when her two daughters Clorinda and Tisbe bullied and belittled her, constantly calling her Cinderella, life was very unfair to the poor little girl, so when the day came that she was meant to be happy the ball, Tremaine, of course, forbade from going even allowing her sisters to rip up her dress, She cried and cried as they left her weak to poorly stich up her dress, she never was a good seamstress, and sewing was even harder when you tears welding your eyes shut, "do not despair my dear, you will go to that ball," said a little voice it was coming from a fairy in a yellow dress, "who are you?" asked Ella in wonder, "I'm your fairy godmother," the woman lied, "and I'm to change your life Cinderella," "but my stepmother told me I couldn't go," Ella said sadly, "she forbade me to leave," The woman just smiled at this, "your stepmother doesn't have this," said The woman proudly producing a magical wand from her dress, "this wand has the power, to take you to your ball, to your prince and to your freedom," Ella couldn't she had wished for a way to go and now before stood a fairy with the ability to make all her dreams come true, "oh, Fairy Godmother if only there was a way," she said sadly, "I do wish to go to the ball," The woman chuckled, "trust my dear," she said, "you shall go to the ball," and then she waved her wand, "it's just as easy as Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" suddenly Ella was standing in a beautiful blue dress, Beside her a pumpkin had been modified into a carriage with two mice morphed into two white stallions, Ella could not believe her eyes all her dreams were coming true, "oh, Fairy Godmother!" she exclaimed with happiness, "now you must be quick," The woman said, "the spell only lasts until midnight," Ella took hold of her hand and began to kiss it, "oh, Fairy Godmother how will ever repay you," She said in tears of joy, "Don't worry my child," she said, Placing Ella into the carriage, "you'll see me again," she smiled as the carriage rode off, suddenly her smile turned into a giggle and then a laugh and then a cackle as she morphed back into her original form the twisted imp known as Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Storybrooke, as Kevin and Henry were walking through the town, Henry feeling a little unsure about being seen, "are you sure we can be out in the open," asked Henry nervously, "trust me, I'm sure it's gonna be fine," Said Kevin, "after all, who doesn't want an officer walking their kids to the school and making sure their safe," Henry gasped and looked up at his father, "you got a job," he said with stars in his eyes, "Chief Deputy" said Kevin with a proud smile, "you got a job," Henry repeated happily, "you're one step closer to breaking the dark curse," Kevin just chuckled at this, "yeah, whatever you say so kid," he said with a smile, "no, I'm serious," Henry insisted, "with your new job, Operation Cobra is bound to be success, speaking of which I think we need codenames," Kevin was stumped, "I thought we already did?" said Kevin with a nervous chuckle, "Operation cobra," "that's the name of the operation," Henry clarified, "I mean for us," Kevin was blown away, he may not believe in the whole fairy-tale thing, but Henry saw him as part of his team, "how about dad?" Kevin said quietly, "what?" asked Henry, "Kevin," said Kevin, "how about you call me Kevin for now," Kevin meant dad but at this moment in time he felt as though he didn't to named as such, "okay, well then see you later, Kevin," Henry said as he got on the bus, Henry thought of Kevin as family, Kevin smiled he may not deserve it but he was part of Henry's life and boy did it feel good.

Kevin was still smiling as he sat down to eat his cheese toastie he had gotten from Granny's, Kevin was still smiling as took a sip of his coffee Kevin was still smiling as he read through the daily mirror, (it may have slandered him but goddamnit it was the only newspaper in town,) His smile turned joyful laughter as he read through the funnies at the bottom, "ho, ho, ho silly cat I hate Mondays too," He said as he read through the Garfield strip underneath him, not even Regina who was slowly coming through the door could dampen his smile, "how was your walk with Henry?" she asked, "oh, it was alright, lovely chat operation cobra before I dropped him off the school bus," Kevin said as he flipped to the sports section, "how was your morning by the way?" He smiled up at her with a genuine smile, "oh, me," Regina said with a slight chuckle, "I was having a brilliant morning, I actually did a little research on you, Kevin," this peaked the deputy's interest, "you see it all comes down to the number seven," said Regina, with a fake smile plastered with trickery, "that's the number of addresses you have had in the last decade, your longest stint anywhere was 2 years," Kevin just chuckled boldly, "huh, maybe I'll set a new record who knows?" He said with a thousand-yard smile, "I mean I did recently find a place to stay," Regina's smile increased, "I know with Miss Blanchard," she said, "how long is your lease?" "it's more of like a roommate thing," Kevin said confused, "see that's not gonna work for me," said Regina, "you don't have a lease, you don't have roots, people like you don't change Mr. Wolf, they only fool themselves into believing they can," Kevin just smiled, "oh you can't get to me today, Reggie," He laughed, "life is too good, I'm walking on sunshine woah," Regina coughed, "all I ask is while you carry on your transient life, you think of Henry and what's best for him, perhaps consider a clean break, it's gonna happen anyway," she said leaning closer to him, "enjoy your cocoa," Kevin just smiled as he was about to take a sip Regina slammed the café door hard enough to startle him and make him drop the coffee on him, "oh fuck!" Exclaimed Kevin, "this is piping hot!"

Kevin stormed into the laundry room ripping off his shirt and proceeding to throw it into one of the open machines, "no, no, no, no, no, no," he heard voice cry out it was coming from a blonde standing right behind him holding a pink set of sheets, "oh, you ok?" asked Kevin as he grabbed a nearby t-shirt putting it on, "the sheets, there pink," the woman said, "oh, don't worry I'm pretty sure either Stephanie Meanswell or Delores Umbridge will find a use for them," Kevin joked the woman was on the brink of tears, "hey, I'm sorry that was meant as a joke," the woman just waved him off, "no, it's not you," the woman said reaching down and putting her hand on her stomach, which was huge, she was not fat but she currently had a baby growing inside her, Kevin just smiled, "ahh," He said, "how far along are you?" the woman just sighed, "9 months," she said sadly, "I felt contractions last night and the doctor said that the baby could any day now," Kevin smiled at this but the woman just looked down, "it's just that um when the—when the baby comes no one thinks that I can do this," she said sadly, "no-one thinks I can do anything, maybe their right," "hey," Kevin said putting on his strongest commanding voice, "I am the last person who can ever understand what you're going through, I gave up my child ten years ago and have only just recently began to earn his trust back, but I do know this, your working 24/7 with a bun in the oven, your doing your best to give your child a bright future before it is even born, so people tell you you're not fit, fuck them, not only are you a mother, you are a warrior," this got the woman to smile just a little bit, "now show me your war face," Kevin ordered, the woman let off a small meow, "I said show me your war face!" the woman roared as powerfully as she could muster, "that's more like it," Kevin said with a laugh which caused the woman to laugh back, "now, how about I help out here."

Mr. Gold's pawnshop was filled with everything you ever owned, from the first toy you ever owned to the last toy you ever kept as an adult, from the mechanics to the first vehicle you ever bought to the mechanics of the last vehicle you had before your current one, it was unusual everything you ever had was there, even to the stuff from your past you wish would stay buried, the shop was as strange as the owner a decrepit old man by the name of Mr. Gold, Mr. Gold was a rich man, who wore a suit and carried an old fashioned cane with him everywhere he went, he looked the pawnbrokers of old, the only thing missing to fill out the look was a top hat to rest across his head, people feared Mr. Gold even worse than they ever feared Regina Mills, hell even The Mayor had to admit the old Pawnbroker gave her the chills, so there was an air of mystery when he left the shop, just outside a blonde woman was sneaking in, she was quiet so not as to be noticed when Gold left the shop, she snook around back and smashed a mirror to get inside, the woman made haste through the shop looking for something, there was almost a sense of urgency to her, she was sure nobody spotted her, she was wrong, "Ashley," said a voice from behind her making her jump, it was Mr. Gold, "what are you doing?" He asked with a threatening presence to him, "changing my life," she said as she blinded him with mace, he screamed in pain as she smashed him across the back of the head and checked his body finding a small parchment and fleeing out the door.

"I know you think otherwise but I don't enjoy these Saturday city council meetings," said Regina applying makeup in the mirror, "sometimes, they're just unavoidable," she turned to see Henry avoiding eye contact with her, a look of disgust on his face, "now, you know the rules," reminded Regina, "yes on homework, no on tv and stay inside," Henry droned on like a zombie, repeating what his mother had said to him constantly, "good Boy," Regina said happily, "under no circumstances do you leave this house." Henry just sighed, "you mean don't see my dad," He said sadly, "he's not your father," said Regina with a fed up look on her face, "he's just a man passing through," she wasn't about to let this stranger become a part of Henry's life, all he shared was blood nothing else, "now do as I say or there will be consequences," she threatened, "I'll be back at 5:00 sharp," she walked out of the room leaving an authoritative presence behind her.

"I used to think maybe you love me know baby I'm sure," Kevin sang happily to himself as he put on another shirt baggy just how he likes them, "and I just can't wait for the day where you knock on my door," He zipped it up over his body, "I'm walking on sunshine woah," he looked himself over in the mirror, "and don't it feel good," behind him Mary Margaret Blanchard walked in with a curious look on her face, "is that all there is?" she asked, there were three boxes piled neatly across Kevin's bed, "don't judge me," he said in mock offence, "nah, check it, I usually don't stay at a place for too long so I mostly just carry light, don't worry I'm gonna buy a dog or anything," There was a light from Mary as Kevin said this, "I think we might have to look over the roommate agreement if you did," she joked, suddenly there was a knock on the door, "hello," Mary said, her skin went pale when she saw who it was, "Snow, who is it?" asked Kevin, "ah, Mr. Wolf, you're here" said the voice it had a rather Scottish burr, it belonged to rather old man with a cane, "my name's Mr. Gold we met briefly on your arrival," Kevin just smiled nervously, "are you that creepy old guy who said my name like he was going to make a skin suit out of me?" Kevin said, "I'm sorry if my demeanour put you on edge," said Mr. Gold in apology, "I came here cause I have a proposition for you, I uhh I need your help, I'm looking for someone," Now Kevin was slightly curious, "can I come in?" Kevin looked to Mary for an answer, "uhh, yeah y-you know what I'm just gonna go jump in the bath," She said nervously, the first Kevin noticed was that there was something off about Mr. Gold, he couldn't explain it he just had a foreboding sense about him, Kevin was usually right about these sorts of things, he could almost sense that there was something up with a person the minute he first saw them, it was peculiar, but he could figuratively smell if someone was an axe murderer just by looking, and Mr. Gold, who was now sitting at the kitchen table drinking an ice cold cup of tea, he had an almost twisted feeling to him, "I have a picture," he said, handing Kevin a photograph, it was of the blonde female he met at Granny's, "her name is Ashley Boyd and she's taken something, quite valuable of mine," Kevin couldn't believe that she was capable of such a thing the last time he saw her, she was crying over pink sheets and now he was being told that she was some sort of criminal mastermind, "what did she steal?" asked Kevin looking at the photo, "I don't believe that's important at the moment," Gold deflected, something smelled fishy, "I think the important thing is she's a confused young woman, she's pregnant, alone and scared, I don't want to ruin this young girl's life, but I just want my property returned," ok the conversation seemed more like he cared for what was stolen more than the life of confused 19 year old, "when did you last see her," he asked raising one eyebrow, "last night that's how I got this," he said revealing a bruise, "it's so unlike her, she was quite wound up, she kept rambling on and on about changing her life, I have no idea," Kevin couldn't believe this, this could be the same woman he met earlier and this man well he was hiding something, what was stolen, "ok I'll help her," Kevin said with one eyebrow raised, "grand," said Mr. Gold, "but why do you want to find her anyway?" Kevin asked, "are you asking why I care about a pregnant nineteen-year-old?" asked Gold, "no, I'm asking why you care, you said she assaulted and you were quite alarmed when I asked what was stolen, so why do you care?" Kevin justified, "is it hard so hard that I care about her safety?" Gold asked putting on afront of defence, "you're a lawyer, right?" Kevin asked, Gold nodded his head, "one thing I've learned in my 28 years, don't trust lawyers."

"where are you going?" Henry asked as Kevin walked by him looking like a man on a mission, "there's a girl gone missing," Kevin answered, "pregnant, blonde, practically harmless," this peaked Henry's interest, "can I come with?" He asked, "no," said Kevin, "why?" asked Henry, "because she might be dangerous," Kevin answered, "but you just said she harmless," Henry answered, "didn't I?" said Kevin, he did but with what he saw and what Gold said, he had to expect the unexpected, "please," said Henry, "no," said Kevin, "I don't know what to expect when I find her, and it's better if you keep safe," Kevin wasn't gonna let anything happen to his little boy, he had just became part of his life, he didn't want it to end at the hands of a deranged woman, "because she assaulted Mr. Gold?" Henry asked shocked, "well yeah," said Kevin, "so what?" Henry sighed, "that guy gives me the creeps," Kevin sighed, "you noticed it too, huh," Kevin said as they got to his bike, "still he's an old man and I've seen the bruise left on forehead," "then let's go find her," Henry said with an adventurous spirit, "don't worry I will," before could ask Kevin meant by that he had rode off looking.

* * *

It was perfect, the time had finally come, Ella had left her old life behind, married her prince and was had no more troubles ahead of her, her life had gone from bad to amazing all in the span of night, she smiled as fireworks arose to sky and exploded showing that she had opened a new chapter in her life, she was now a princess and now a bride, Her husband joined her and saw the tears running down her eyes, "what's wrong?" he asked with sympathy in his tone, "nothing," Ella said smiling whilst crying tears of joy, "every year when I was growing up I used to the watch the fireworks from afar, and I knew what they meant, something special was happening at the palace, now they're for me," her smile grew on her face, "welcome to the best day of your life," said Her Husband Thomas, "well it gets better," said Ella, "how do you reckon?" asked The Prince confused, to which Ella just pulled him back into the castle, closed the windows, pushed him down on the bed and said simply, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

After having mind-blowing sex in the royal chambers they came down and were greeted by Prince Thomas embraced his father and Ella embraced Snow White, "you made it," said Ella with a smile as she hugged her best friend, "wouldn't miss it for the world," said Snow back with a warm embrace the castle was filled with royal families near and wide they had all come to see the coronation of Prince Thomas and his lovely new bride Princess Ella, and now the royal dance had commenced, "my dear Ella, we are thrilled to have you join our family," said The King as he danced with Ella, "and I hope our family will soon be growing," Ella just chuckled nervously, "perhaps soon, your highness" she said with a smile, they swapped and soon she was dancing with Prince Charming, "congratulations Ella," said The handsome Prince, "you two are gonna be happy," Ella smiled, "why thank you David," they swapped and soon she was in the arms of her Prince they smiled and looked deep into each other's eyes in love, until Snow pulled them apart apologizing to the Prince, as she twirled her best friend, "this is truly a night for celebration," she said with a smile, "do you realise what an inspiration you are, to everyone," Ella sighed at this happily, "all I did was get married," she said, "to a dreamboat but still," "all you did was show that anyone can change her life," said Snow with a smile, "as well as give your best friend in the whole Enchanted Kingdom two people she can double date with," Ella chuckled lightly at this, "I'm proud of you," Snow said with a smile, it truly was a happy day until eventually she got a new dance partner, "I'm proud of you too," said a rather strange man, he was green, had yellow teeth and eyes, he was almost covered head to toe in scales, he looked rather peculiar, Ella looked at the man with a rather confused smile, "why thank you," she said confused, "I'm sorry do I know you," Rumpelstiltskin gave a look of mock offence to this, "you don't recognize me," He said before putting on a female voice, "you shall go to the ball," Ella was slightly thrown off guard by this, "you're my fairy godmother," she asked in shock, "you could say that," He said with a smile, "oh," she said with a laugh, "once again I must thank you," to this Rumpelstiltskin grew an evil smile, "don't thank me yet Ella," he then said something that would haunt her, "after all, you owe me," Ella was disarmed by this, "but of course you're my fairy godmother," she said, "whatever do you need," The Green Man's eyes widened, "you got freaky with Prince Thomas long before the wedding," he said with a cackle, Ella blushed at this, "you even have a bun in the oven," he pointed at her belly, she smiled and looked down, "oh I'd love to have a child of my own, maybe I could have yours," to this Ella looked up with a slightly more frightened look on her face, "what," she said in fear, "no, but-but you're my fairy godmother," The man laughed evilly at this, "oh I'm sorry did you think I was being earnest," He said wickedly, "this is the real world, Ella, fairy godmothers don't grant wishes, happily ever afters always have caveats, and magic always comes at a price."

Ella didn't know what to do as soon as she had finally gotten her life together it was going to come crashing down all around her and there was nothing she could do, she thought that her fairy godmother had changed her life for the better, but now she knew her Godmother was a twisted warlock who wanted her child, she panicked, she had to run, she had to get outta there, just then her husband came into the room, laughing and completely drunk, "hey Ella," he slurred, "Snow White just gave me the craziest proposition," he turned and proudly waved his hands in front of him, "swinging," when he turned noticed that Ella was packing her bags, "woah, woah I'm waiting for your response before saying yeah," he then attempted to stop slurring his words, "no, wait, no, that doesn't sound right, what's going on?" he asked slowly, Ella couldn't even look him in the eyes whether he was intoxicated or not, it just hurt too much so she just kept looking down, "something's happened," she said sadly, "what?" Thomas asked as he put an unsteady hand on her shoulder, "I'm pregnant," Ella said sadly, "woo," he said drunkenly waving his arms in the air, "no, it's amazing but," Ella closed her eyes to fight back tears which had started to flood them, "there's something else, the night of the ball, It wasn't my fairy godmother who sent me, it was a dark wizard by the name of Rumpelstiltskin," now Prince Thomas was drunk but that didn't stop a look of concern from appearing on his face, "I made a deal with him for this life, I was stupid, I didn't understand the price of magic, I didn't know he wanted something in return," The Prince just got angry at this, "he better have not wanted sex with my wife," he proclaimed, "I shall rend his head from his shoulders, I shall smite him where he stands, he will rue the day he *burp*" Ella put a hand on his shoulder, "no, not that," she said, "what he wanted was something much worse," she put her hand to her stomach, "I'm sorry, and now I'm gonna lose it all, my- my life and you," he put as firm a hand he could muster on her shoulder, looked in her eyes deeply even with them rolling into the back of his head, "no," he said, "I don't care what that imp said, magic may have brought us together, but it didn't create this love," he said with such bravado it was hard not to believe what he said, "if he tricked we will find a way to defeat him, I'm never gonna lose you, I love you," they looked each other deep in the eyes and kissed flat on the mouth, "now, you're an amazing kisser, so my next actions are because I'm drunk," he ran off to the bathroom and through up directly into the toilet, he was everything she ever wanted he was sweet, charming and somehow knew what to say at the right moment, so even as he threw up she let him know, "I love you too."

* * *

One of the things you learn when looking for someone as a detective, is too ask questions to those closest to the missing person, that was what Kevin was doing, and the first person to ask was Ruby Lucas, Ruby and Ashley worked in the same diner and where the best of friends despite the polar opposites of each other, Ruby was always brash, confident and had plenty a gentleman caller, Ashley was shy, nervous, and much more of a bookworm than her redheaded friend, it was a miracle that Ashley was the first to get pregnant out of the two, she always seemed more careful, which is why it came as a shock to Ruby when Kevin asked, "I think your friend may have gone missing," Ruby didn't know what to say, "she was pregnant last I saw her, so I may have ran into trouble," Ruby was quick to defend her friend, "well, I don't know what to tell you," she said, "as far as, I'm aware, she was always cautious," "well, is there anyone who would have a clue on where to find her," Kevin asked with a sigh, "well, none that I could think of, except her boyfriend, Sean Herman," she said the last part of the sentence bitterly as though it were foul curse word, "not a fan, I take it?" Kevin asked with a sigh, Ruby shook her head no, "and you think this Sean Herman, might have something to do with her sudden disappearance?" Ruby sighed as she waiting the table she was on, "that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't," she said angrily, "he left her in the lurch, right after they found out they were expecting, hasn't spoken to her since, he's a-" before she could finish, the tow that was holding a red Nissan sportscar faltered and dropped it hard on the floor enough to shake the insides, "hey! hey! hey! Billy be careful," Ruby shouted, "you almost shattered my wolf thing Billy," the mechanic Billy turned round smiled nervously whilst Ruby gave him a seductive smile, Kevin cleared his throat loudly gaining Ruby's attention, "did she have any family or close relatives?" Kevin asked, "maybe a creepy uncle?" "all she's got is a stepmom and two sisters that she doesn't talk too," Ruby said, "wait, stepmom, step-sisters and she's a maid," came a little voice Kevin turned around to see Henry, "Henry, what are you doing here?" asked Kevin with a look which had a mixture of fear and anger, "I'm helping you look for Cinderella," was the answer he got back, needless to say, this answer did not satisfy Kevin as his look only increased, "look, I don't know what you've heard but it's wrong," Ruby said regaining Kevin's attention, "everyone thinks, she's not ready to have this kid but she's trying, taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together, can you understand that?" Kevin's face lightened, "no," he said, "but I'm glad she isn't letting age hold her back," Ruby sighed, "maybe the best thing to do is just leave her alone, she's been through enough already," Kevin sighed maybe Ruby was right but so far as Mr. Gold was looking for her, she and her in child were in danger, Kevin couldn't let anything bad happen.

After some arguing back and forth which ended with Henry giving Kevin what could only be described as puppy dog eyes Kevin finally relented and let Henry come with him on his journey to find Ashley Boyd, He had made it to the doorstep of Ashley's ex-boyfriend and knocked on the door, a strapping young lad opened, "hello, can I help you?" he greeted, "ah, hello I'm looking for Sean Herman," the man looked confused, "I am Sean Herman," He said, "who are you?" Kevin smiled the young was being rather helpful, "I'm Kevin Wolf," he introduced himself, "I'm was told you knew where to find a girl named Ashley Boyd," suddenly a man came walking up the steps, "my son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore," he interrupted, "so whatever trouble she's in, I'm afraid we can't help you," Kevin just rolled his eyes at the man, "do you mind," he said, "we were talking, rude," The man was stunned at this, "I will not be spoken to like this on my property and I will let my son throw his life away on some mis-" Kevin just his fingers and closed them in a shushed position, he could tell right that this man was the Sean Herman and Ashley Boyd whatever he needed to say was pointless but still it would be rude on Kevin's behalf to not hear him out, "we'll get to you in a minute," he said interrupting the grey haired man, "she's pregnant, (we have reason to believe you are the father,) she's young and she's missing," this was all Sean needed to hear, no matter what his father told him to do, he bolted right past Kevin and got into his car, ready to look for the missing blonde, "now you listen hear," the man who Kevin had interrupted shouted, "who the hell do you think you are? Coming onto my property, telling my son to throw away his life, showing me complete disrespect, I have half a mind to call the police on you, you disrespectful bastard, what the hell do you have to say for yourself?" The man yelling scared Henry who had hidden behind Kevin for cover, Kevin just smiled turned to his son and said, "Henry, go wait by the Motorbike," Henry just nodded his head scared, and quickly ran to his father's bike, Kevin turned around to look at the man his smile gone replaced with a more serious look, "who the hell do you think you are?" he started, "I'll tell who you are, you are grandpappy, the only duties you have, when it comes to your son getting a girl pregnant, is too look after the baby when the parents are disposed, give your son's family a home when they have nowhere else to go, and occasionally bring your son's child sweets when you come around, you do not have the right to keep your son away from his own, it's his life, you have no say, it may have been a mistake, but you do not control how these things will play out, now do I make myself clear," Kevin did not raise his voice.

Kevin's mind was still working out when he sipped his hot cocoa, "so what do we know?" Henry asked, sitting beside him at the counter, "well basically," Kevin started, "diddly squat, she has a family which she never talks to, so they've probably go nothing to do with it, her co-worker is a dead-end, no offence Friendly," Ruby just shrugged, for some reason she had agreed to help them, "all we know is it turns out her Sean Herman's a stand-up guy," Ruby scoffed, "That asshole" she said with a laugh, "Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby ah," Kevin said leaving Ruby to sigh at the horrible joke, "but if he was such an asshole, why when I told him Ashley being missing, did he run to go look for her?" it was good point but, "how do you know he's looking for her?" she asked, "well he's either looking for her or stolen a million dollars and run to Vegas, either way all we know is nothing," he then slammed his head on the table, while he was face down, Ruby soothed the back of his neck, "Kevin, are you upset about not finding Ashley," Kevin shook his head, yes, "would it help if I said your laundry's done," Kevin raised his head defeated, "it might."

Kevin sighed sadly as he picked up his laundry, when suddenly a small piece of paper slid from the washing and landed at his feet, he picked it up, it was a piece of parchment, strange as it read, Mr Gold: one baby, Mr. Gold had bought her child, this is what was stolen, and it all made sense the grey haired man's defiance, Ashley's sudden disappearance, the reason why Mr. Gold was keeping knowledge on the object stolen a secret, this is what it was all about and Ruby was a part of it too, she was keeping Kevin and Henry distracted whilst Ashley snuck out, everything made sense.

Kevin burst out of the laundry room and slammed the piece of paper in front of Ruby, "Friendly, do you know where Ashley is?" he asked rhetorically, Ruby just tried to deny guilt, "what, no, if I did don't you think I would have told you, when you were here before?" she said smiling nervously and nodding her head, "you gave her the keys to your car and then told her to run, didn't you?" Ruby was silent, Kevin had now had an idea of where Ashley could have run off to, as he got up to leave, Ruby blocked his exit, "you're not going anywhere near Ashley," she said, "you're a loyal and trustworthy friend," Kevin said to her looking her deep in the eyes, "but you're making a big mistake," Ruby didn't budge, "how am I?" she asked in defiance, "because now that I know what this all about, I'm not gonna let that old bastard lay one finger on that baby," Kevin once again didn't raise his voice, but the message he was getting across got over just as powerful, Ruby stepped aside to let him past.

"so how did you know she was covering for her?" Henry asked, "well, you know the night I stayed, let just say me and Ruby," Kevin tried to come up with clever codewords for what he was trying to say, "played a board game with her," Henry just sighed, "what board game was this lames and liars," he said sarcastically, "you had sex with her," Kevin was flabbergasted, "how do you even know what that is?" he asked his voice a high pitch, "I can hear The Evil Queen and The Huntsman doing it from my room," Kevin was shocked, "well, the point still stands she's a pretty face," he said, "where's she going then?" Henry said thankfully changing the subject, "I don't know" Kevin said, "she can't get far though, she has no plans," Kevin was in a rush to find her, and hopefully he could find her before Mr. Gold.

* * *

5 weeks later, Prince Charming was leading Princess Ella and Prince Thomas through the dungeon with Grumpy in toe to light the way, "what are doing here?" Ella asked out of curiosity, "we need a place to keep him," answered Prince Thomas, "I may have been drunk but I was serious about keeping you safe," what was in front of them was a small darkly lit cage, "how is this supposed to keep him?" she asked, "don't let looks fool you, Princess," said Grumpy, "it may look small but it holds enough magical energy to keep Rumpelstiltskin locked up forever," Ella reached to touch the bars and suddenly felt an acute burning sensation in her hand, "Rumpelstiltskin is the most dangerous man in all the realms," said Prince Charming, "he needs his own special prison," Ella could the see that the cell was enchanted but that only raised one question, "how will we get him here?" she asked, "I don't think the seven dwarfs can take him down with their pickaxes in tow," Everyone chuckled at this except Grumpy, "his strength is also his weakness" he said, "his deals, he can't resist making them and we already know who he wants to deal with next, you" "we've sent word with one of Snow's bluebirds," explained Prince Charming, "he's accepted a meeting with you, you're going to tell him what Doc heard something with his telescope, two heartbeats" "you're going to tell him it's twins," said Thomas adding to the other Prince, "and if he wants both which he will," said Prince Charming with a sigh, "you propose a deal, which you get him to sign with this," he then produced a thin, feathered pen, "really, how is a pen gonna defeat him?" asked Ella shocked at the ridiculous idea, "you never heard of the saying, the pen is mightier than the sword?" asked Grumpy sarcastically, "the blue fairy cast a spell on it, if he writes his name with it he'll be frozen, and his magic will be impotent," "all you need to do is get him to sign the contract," said Prince Charming, "Ella this man is a scourge, you'll be doing the entire land a service," "should we even use magic?" asked Ella, "isn't that what's causing this problem to begin with? what if this magic also has a price?" her Prince simply put one hand on her shoulder, "then I'll pay it!" he exclaimed softly, "Thomas," Ella said turning to her husband, "no," Thomas looked her deep in the eyes, every time he did this it would remind her that was going to be alright, "I will do whatever is needed to save you, and our child," what else could Ella do, she made unwittingly made a deal with him, what else could she do, the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

Kevin was in a rush, he had to find Ashley, if he didn't, she would be in mortal danger, especially Mr. Gold hoping to steal her baby from her time was of the essence, "she couldn't of gotten far," said Henry, "she can't leave, if she tries, bad things will happen to her," it was then Henry thought, "but you can," He said, "you're not from here, you can leave anytime," Kevin immediately shot this idea down, "when I tried I ended up face first in a town sign, I woke up the next day in a cell," Kevin said, "I can't leave," Henry was disheartened at this, "is that why you stayed?" He asked sadly before Kevin could say otherwise, they found Ashley near the outside of town, she was screaming, Ruby's car was crashed into a nearby tree, Kevin rushed to her side, "the baby," Ashley cried, "it's coming," Kevin was unsure what to do, "it's okay," he tried to reassure, "I'll get you to a hospital" Ashley just grabbed a hold of his shirt, "there's no time," she howled, "you're gonna have to deliver it," Kevin was unsure what to do, he never delivered a baby before, "Henry, take my phone call 911" Kevin ordered, "it's okay, you're gonna be fine," he got to the end near her vagina, "I'm gonna need you to relax for m-" "how am I supposed to relax?" Ashley asked in pained fury, "I'm having a freaking baby and I'm not ready," Kevin just turned his serious face on, "Ashley, people have been telling you that since you found out," Kevin reminded, "fuck them, not only are you a mother, you are a warrior now SHOW ME YOUR WAR FACE! Ashley screamed as she felt the baby come out of her womb, "push for me Ashley," Kevin instructed, "Push for me," Ashley pushed and pushed in agony, with tears going down her face, first came the head then the body and suddenly the baby came out screaming, Kevin smiled at the little bundle in his arms, "Congratulations Ash," he said, "it's a girl."

* * *

Ella was panicking she couldn't do this, surely she couldn't do this, but what other choice did she have, Rumpelstiltskin was an evil dark warlock, she had to be the one to defeat him, he had a contract on her baby and she had to protect her child as a mother even if the child were not born, still she couldn't help but feel the world crashing her, what was she to do, run or stand her face the consequences for her actions, she could run, she could run, she could go anywhere, Agrabah, Narnia, Arendelle, she could run anywhere but doing that would betray the man she loved, no she had made her bed and now she was to lie in it, she didn't time to think as a purple puff of smoke appeared before her and out popped The Dark One himself, "well, well, well," He said with a laugh, "you sure took your time," Ella slowly made her way towards him, "a little birdie told me you wanted to talk," there was fear in her step, she was biting her lip and limping slowly, "y-yes" she said taking off her hood, "I-I-I would like to alter the deal," Rumpelstiltskin stuck up his index finger, "no refunds," he said, "i-it's just a small alteration," said Ella nervously, "Ok, no alterations," Rumpelstiltskin said turning to leave, "I have twins" she let out, Rumpelstiltskin turned around slowly with a huge evil smile on his face, "oh, now that changes matters," he said, he mad an advance towards her and put both hands on her belly, "and I can guess what alteration, you wish to make," Ella nodded her head frantically, "you leave me alone, you never bother me ever again," she said trying to hold a modicum of power, "and you get both children," Rumpelstiltskin smiled, as Ella produced a small parchment from her dress, "I wish to make it official with you," she said, "oh, of course" said Rumpelstiltskin with his smile growing further and further, "give me a pen, dearie," Ella smiled weakly and produced the small feather tipped pen from her back, "yeah, here you go," she said, Rumpelstiltskin took the pen and signed his name but as he did, he felt all his bones lock-up, he couldn't move, "Thomas," Ella screamed, suddenly out of the bushes came Prince Thomas, Prince Charming and Grumpy holding rope and driving a cage on a trailer, "you've enjoyed your last night of freedom, foul villain," Prince Charming, a noise came from Rumpelstiltskin, Ella chuckled nervously "what are you going to cry now," she said, but as she took a step closer she found out, The Dark One wasn't crying, he was laughing wickedly.

* * *

There was a lot of noise as the doctors took a screaming Ashley and her baby, they had to run a few tests since born on the side of the road, eventually even Sean Herman arrived, he had heard, she was at the hospital, and now was pacing outside in her room, Kevin sighed happily, he had done once again, he had brought a family together, maybe that was what Henry meant him when he said there was someone who could bring back the happy endings, it was a beautiful thought, "is that why you stayed?" asked Henry, Kevin turned to him and saw there were tears in his eyes, "you said the last time you tried to leave you ended up crashing into a sign, is that why you stayed?" Kevin just sighed, "you know this incident with Ashley has taught me a little lesson," He said, "see, everyone was telling her, that she wasn't ready, that she wasn't fit or old enough and yet she was willing to go cross country just to keep her baby safe, maybe I could be like that, maybe I could be a better father," Kevin knelt down in front of Henry, "I can assure you, I am never going to leave you," they embraced just as Mr. Gold entered the waiting room, "ah, a lovely scene this is, well done, Mr. Wolf," if looks could kill Kevin would have just put this old man 6 feet into the floor, "thank you for bringing me my merchandise," He said with a wicked smile, "like I said I don't trust lawyers," Kevin spat as the nurse came out to tell him the good news, "nurse, don't let this man anywhere near the baby," Mr. Gold just smiled, "you know, you can't keep me from it," he said, "Henry, some old people you can hit," Kevin said burning a hole through Gold, "Mr. Wolf relax," said Mr. Gold with an ugly, mis toothed, smile, that made Kevin want to smack him across the room, "you had a contract on a baby?" He said, "what the fuck is wrong with you?" Henry was scared at Kevin as he yelled at the old bastard, "you're lucky, my son's here otherwise I would have broken your fucking nose," Mr. Gold continued to smile, his grin growing more and more devious, "do your worst, then you'll be arrested and I'll still have the baby," he said, "or you could your anger under wraps," he went to the vending machine, put in some money and threw a can at Kevin, "have a Pepsi," Kevin grabbed it out of the air, "you know this why I didn't tell you, I thought if you found out yourself, your response would be just priceless," Kevin had to strain to not grab one of the first aid kits of the wall and bash this old man in the head repeatedly, until he looked like a Jackson Pollock painting, "after all you saw her life, you saw her struggles I thought you would understand," Kevin was red with fury, "fuck you!" he exclaimed angrily, "now you scream at me in pure rage but didn't you give up a child," Gold said gesturing to Henry sitting in a corner bunched up afraid, Kevin looked down at him, Mr. Gold was right, he gave up his child when the time came, so who the hell was he to judge, he sat down in a chair and buried his head, "that's what I thought," said Mr. Gold with a smile, "now what room is the baby in?" Kevin looked up in rage, "I am not gonna let you anywhere that child, you sick fuck," he growled, "well, like it or not I had a deal, I'm getting that baby," Mr. Gold said with a smile, "I had an agreement and my agreement's are usually honoured," Kevin sighed, "then make a deal with me," He said, "what?" Mr. Gold asked not believing what he had just heard, "make a deal with me, c'mon Gold, spin the wheel," Mr. Gold just laughed, "you're willing to make a deal to protect the child?" he asked in way that made it sound like the funniest joke he had ever heard, "I like you, Mr. Wolf, you're not afraid of me, be it cocky or presumptuous, either way I'd rather you on my side," "I'd rather drink bleach," Kevin said angrily, "but if it protects that little girl, anything," Mr. Gold laughed evilly, "what is your deal?" he asked, Kevin honestly didn't have a plan but he had to keep Mr. Gold away from that baby, "I'll call on you at a later date," He said, "with an offer at which point I'll owe you," Mr. Gold sighed and reached out to shake Kevin's hand, "deal," he said, Kevin simply shook the hand taking extra care to squeeze as hard as he could, Mr. Gold smiled and wandered out of the hospital, "be seeing you, Kevin."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was still laughing as he was being loaded into the cell with his raucous laughter it raised one big question, "did we win?" asked Ella, they did but it felt empty, diluted, somewhat hollow, Ella couldn't quite put her finger but there was something not quite right, her husband tried to reassure her but still she made her to The Dark One who was sitting finally quietened to a giggle, "why are you still laughing?" she asked, "you've lost," Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her, "oh you think so," he said with a wicked smile, "you think I didn't know about your little trap?" Ella was flabbergasted, "you can't trick The Dark One, dearie," this chilled Ella, "but-but how did you know?" she asked, "I have been making deals for so long that I can read people like a story book," Rumpelstiltskin explained, "like for example, if you tell an innocent little flower that you plan to steal their baby, hee-hee, they will go to great lengths to protect them," Ella should have been put at ease but there was more, "for you see, I never your little brat, I just needed protection," Ella was confused, "protection, from what?" she asked, "there is a witch, making a curse I could stop" he put on a fake face of sympathy, "but alas, I need her to do it, I need this new world, and so I need my memories and a cell that holds back my powers, I think a lesser witch wouldn't be able to affect me, for you see her curse will sweep the land and take us by storm, making us lose our memories, well you lose your memories, so enjoy your time with Prince Thomas and the little baby, for it will not last long," he declared, "can you believe they're planning on keeping me with the contract that did me in," he laughed and laughed as he driven off, leaving Ella to worry about her future.

* * *

Sean Herman was outside the hospital room, when Kevin came around the corner, "Sean, looks like you're a better than I thought," he said, "thank you for finding them," said Sean happy for the safety of the mother of his child, and the safety of his new-born baby daughter, "how did you get with off Gold?" Kevin just sighed, "I danced with the devil in the pale moonlight," he said but could see by the look on Sean's face he was confused, "I made a deal with him," Sean was happy, he did feel sorry that this man had sacrificed himself to Mr. Gold but felt glad knowing he did it for the people he cared about most, Kevin gestured to Ashley who holding her baby close to her chest, the tests results showed that the baby was a healthy young girl, "go to them," Kevin said, "but what if I'm not ready?" asked Sean in fear, "look, you're not ready till you take that first step," Kevin explained, "this is that moment, take the first step," Sean sighed, Kevin was right, this was the moment Sean could turn tail runaway and not mess up his life, or be there to walk his little girl to school, to play games with her every day, to raise to her fully grown woman, after his options Sean went inside the hospital room.

"is that her?" Sean asked, Ashley looked up he didn't to feel when she looked him deep in the eyes, "look I can't apologize enough, I'm a doody-head" he said censoring himself in front of the baby, "but I want to be there to watch after her, I'd like to, if you'd let me," Ashley's face relaxed into a calm one as she gave Sean a look of forgiveness, "so what are we naming her?" he asked with a smile, "Alexandria," answered Ashley, holding the baby wrapped up in a blanket, "well," said Sean he moved closer and ruffled his hand through the baby's hair, "welcome to the world, Alexandria."

Kevin dropped Henry off home giving him a secret handshake, which consisted of a high five, knocking the back of your hands together, pulling into tickling each other's fingers, and a cobra strike making a fist bump, "that's our secret father-son handshake," he said, with caused a giggle from Henry, "I thought of your new codename," said the little boy, "oh yeah," said Kevin, "pumpkin, you know I honour of Cinderella," Henry said with a smile, "oh god no!" exclaimed Kevin, "that's awful," Henry just sighed, "what do you wanna be called?" he asked, "like I said call me Kevin," the man answered, "or you know Dad," Henry's eyes lit up, "really," he asked with a smile, "yeah why not?" Kevin said hugging his son as he went strait into the house, Kevin smiled as he rode off home.

Kevin came home walked into his shared apartment, walked into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, "stressful day?" asked Mary, Kevin nodded his head, as it was buried in his pillow, "want to make you some hot cocoa," Kevin again nodded, as Mary left, today had been a stressful day, he had spent have of it looking for a missing woman, helped a woman give birth and now he was in a deal with a sneaky oil salesman, all that in one day and tomorrow he starts work, ugh.

* * *

Hahaha, Kevin cannot catch a break,

Also, I found another character who's story explains why they don't call her that in the show,

Anyway, i was cutting pretty close with this one, some men came in and did some work around the house, also I had work, between that and writing this it has just been a stressful week, I feel like my oc right now, ugh,

Also I'm gonna be taking a break for a while just to work on other things I will be back, but I'm not sure when, all I can say is Tell next time Oncers,


	6. Why I Will No Longer Be Uploading On Fan

Why I will not be completing this fanfiction on Fanfiction .Net,

Henry angrily scrolled through his favourite fanfiction ever trying to understand what was going on and why a new chapter hadn't been released in such a long time, "What The Hell?" he cursed to the wind, in anger not understanding what was going on, "you take almost a year to upload and you give us this," on Henry's screen was a message that read that the writer was not going to be uploading on Fanfiction. Net because of some corporate decisions, Henry was confused more than anything however before he could figure things out two gruff mascular hands grabbed both of his shoulders with a "boo!" Henry almost jumped out of his skin before looking into the smiling eyes of his father, "sup kid," Kevin said smiling down at him, Henry just showed him his screen, "I don't understand what's going on, dad" Kevin looked at the message on the screen, "Well, has been doing some shady tactics as of late," Kevin explained, "Let me show you," Kevin clicked onto the last page of the Fanfiction and scrolled down, revealing that in the middle of the Fanfiction rated T was a huge advert for 888Casino, "a gambling site," said Henry in confusion, "but this fanfiction's meant for kids," Kevin sighed in disappointment, "Yes son, however if you look up a smut fiction," Kevin explained, "You will find that there is no advert, it's a rather shady and otherwise predatory tactic aiming specifically at kids, no wonder the writer wants nothing more to do with this website," Henry could see Kevin's point, it was a rather shady tactic on that aimed at children with websites that they should not be going on, websites worse for kids than even porn because when watching porn if you're watching the right videos it's not illegal but gambling sites are created specifically as a scam one that could ruin your life forever, "but where do I go for the nest chapter?" asked Henry sadly, "Well," Kevin said with a smile, "as you can see on the bottom of the message it says that the writer will be uploading on Archive Of Our Own, just as soon as he receives his invitation," Henry smiled reading, it did say that as well as saying that the writer will let his fans know when the next chapter is up and when they can read it, "Oh boy," said Henry with a smile, "I can't wait till the next message," Kevin smiled, "I know son," He said, "now let's go get some ice cream," Henry's eyes lit up, "OK," he put his laptop back in his bag and went with his father to order a chocolate ice cream with cinnamon on top,

**So basically yeah, so long as Fanfiction. Net continues to advertise in between stories I will no longer be writing on there, really, I'll let you know when the next chapter is up but until then,**

**Till next time Oncers,**


End file.
